Bangers and Mashups
by ray4ruffles
Summary: When drama class gets a new teacher in the form of Adrianne Banger, Glee club gets another New Direction. OC mostly; Rachel/Jesse/Finn triangle. Takes place from after "Home" until Regional's.
1. Who's that Lady?

Will Schuester walked to the Glee room with a smile on his face. He had had a very productive day: his classes had gone well; his lawyer told him that his divorce was progressing smoothly, and he had thought of a great theme for his kids to work on today. Unfortunately, two steps in the door and before he'd opened his mouth, Rachel Berry stepped out of the embrace of her boyfriend and newest New Direction member Jesse St. James and opened hers.  
"Mr. Schue," she began diplomatically. "Despite the no doubt amazing theme you have in mind for us this week, a few of us were wondering if instead we could put together a sort of…class-related project."

As he looked at her in confusion, Puck spoke up, "You see Mr. Schue, the new teacher in drama, Ms. Banger--"

Will racked his brain. He remembered Sandy being fired (again), and Emma being excited about the new teacher replacing him, but he couldn't remember her face. However, it must have been noteworthy, because as Puck said the name, he met the eyes of Mike and Matt, who grinned, while Santana, Brittany, and Quinn giggled.

"Anyways," he continued, "she assigned this big project last week-"

"_I'm handing each one of you the name of one of the three plays we'll be reading from for the rest of the year," a young dark-haired beauty stated, as she roamed up and down the aisles, checking names and placing cards on appropriate desks. "Your project is to find a form of expression outside of the play that encompasses one of its characters: it can be a drawing, a dance, even a song—classical or contemporary, I don't care. However, you have to be able to justify it to me, and perform for the class two weeks from now. Good luck."_

"- and since we're in Glee anyways, we thought we'd work together."

"A collaboration with everyone to make the best effort." Rachel finished.

Will looked at them, a little dumbfounded. Even Brittany and Santana looked up for this. "Well, sure, if that's what you guys want. Which plays are you working on?"

The kids gave up their cards, and Will wrote them on the whiteboard:

Rachel and Quinn, Romeo and Juliet

Santana, Richard III

Brittany, Finn, and Puck, a Midsummer Night's Dream

"Wow, guys—this is a hefty list…" Will started, but Quinn quickly chimed, "Oh don't worry, Mr. Schue—we've already gone over our plays."

Will looked around, and was again incredulous—all six- even Brittany- looked completely serious about knowing the content of their work.

"Well, okay," he finally said. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Will thought he already knew what was going to come out, but was surprised when Rachel said, "Actually, Quinn and I were thinking of trying a duet for Juliet—because she seems kind of young and unsure, but so head-over-heels for Romeo at the same time."

"I figured I'd try out Puck's character—at least I'm comfortable with the name," Puck replied.

"I guess I was thinking Demetrius maybe…" Finn answered.

"The Fairy Queen," Brittany said simply.

"Whatever," Santana said. "I'm doing Lady Anne." When Will stared at her, she shrugged. "She only has one scene."

Will left them to their own devices, but he was amazed. As a teacher, he'd never seen students this confident in school _period_, let alone Shakespeare. He was speechless.

The next morning he made his way to Emma Pillsbury's office and began, "Hey Emma, you're not going to believe—"

Will stopped, staring at the picture before him. There was Emma, somewhat rigid as was her style (though still completely adorable to him), and leaning on her desk was a young brunette with a white blouse, dark jacket and skirt set that, while professional, showed off amazingly long, sexy legs. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but it cascaded down her shoulders as she leaned over the desk. Both of them were giggling like schoolgirls.

"Oh Will," Emma said, straightening and standing as the other woman got a grip on herself. "This is Adrianne Banger, the new theater and English teacher. Adrianne, this is Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and Glee Club director."

Adrianne followed Emma's lead, quieting her laugh, though unable to hide her huge grin; which, Will thought, suited her well. "It's very nice to meet you Will. I've met some of your kids. They're quite a trip."

"You've made quite an impression yourself." He replied. "They all approached me yesterday about your project."

"I'm glad they're taking it seriously." She smiled, and he knew that she didn't have a doubt when they'd walked out her door what they'd be doing.

"I'm amazed that you're having this much success: I saw the plays you're tackling."

"Well, they're smart kids." She smiled and turned to Emma. "I've got to go Ems—I've got to get ready for my class. I'll call you later?" And with a nod from Emma, she whisked out the door.

"_She's_ a teacher?" Will turned to Emma as soon as they were alone. "She can't be older than—"

"She's twenty-six, Will" Emma told him, pulling out a sanitary wipe and wiping down her desk. "This is her third year teaching and she's more than capable."

"How did you two become such quick friends?" Will asked her.

Emma explained, "She's a friend of the family: my mother used to babysit her. When Sandy was…dismissed again, I recommended her."

"But how is she getting them to do this stuff?" Will asked her, still incredulous. He waited for her to look up at him. "She's got _Brittany_ reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?!"

"Adrianne's very good at finding what people are good at and using that to make them do what she wants, Will." Emma smiled a little. "Once, she convinced me that her dog had one of her earrings stuck in its fur and the only way to find it was to give it a bath." She looked up meaningfully at Will. "She was lying, of course, but she knew I wanted to play with him and couldn't get past the dirt on his coat."

Will looked at Emma, amazed at the seeming Wonder Woman that had just left the office.


	2. Juliet

Rachel was doing something she never thought she'd be doing: looking for song material for Juliet with Quinn Fabray. Obviously, she'd known the instant that the assignment was handed out that she'd be singing for Juliet—they were practically the same person, except for the whole killing herself part. However, the day the assignments were handed out Ms. Banger asked both Quinn and Rachel to stay after class.

"_I know you girls aren't exactly friends," she started, smirking when they seemed to even doubt the "exactly", "but I still think you complement each other quite well. Rachel, you're a very leap-in-head-first type, and Quinn, you seem like you could sympathize with Juliet's hesitance and confusion. I'd really like it if you'd consider possibly doing something together to explore that ambivalence in her." She waited a beat, then interrupted them before they could say no thanks: "If you can find a way to pull it off, I can guarantee an A on the assignment, and no doubt about a B or better in this class, regardless of the final."_

And so now Rachel and Quinn were searching through the sheet music, trying to find a duet that could encompass every part of Juliet's character.

"How about Taylor Swift's "Love Story"?" Quinn said out loud, though she barely bothered to consider it herself before putting it aside.

"We need something that says emotion, and passion, and uncertainty." Rachel said, glancing around frustrated at all of the options; all perfect for someone else. She sighed dejectedly. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I'm not even sure I understand what Ms. Banger was saying about Juliet being unsure of Romeo."

"I do," Quinn said quietly. When Rachel looked at her, she looked back at her book, explaining softly, "It's kind of what I'm going through with Puck right now. I know he says he cares, but being exclusive isn't exactly his nature. I'm not even sure I can handle this baby, and I'm worried that if I trust him too much, he'll just let me down." She was quiet, and Rachel looked at her, amazed that Quinn had trusted her with her concerns, and feeling sympathetic to her feelings. Quinn looked back up, quickly adding, "Not that this makes us friends or anything," before turning back to the books. Rachel followed her lead.

"Huh." Quinn said, staring at a book. Rachel watched her eyes peruse the page, though she couldn't see the artist or song.

"Any good?" She finally asked. Quinn handed over the piece—Hanson. Rachel laughed, then looked over the song.

"This could work," she finally said.

(_Rachel_,** Quinn**, _**both**_)

_Every single time I see you I start to feel this way_

_Makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again_  
**There's a picture that's hanging in the back of my head**  
**I see it over and over**  
_I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then  
I want to need you cause I need to be with you till the end_  
**Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in**  
_**This time, tonight**_

_**If only I had the guts to feel this way  
If only I'd take you in my arms and say  
I won't go 'cause I need you**_

**I sit here, waiting, wondering, hoping, that I'll make this right **  
_Cause all I think about is your hands_  
_Your face, __**and all these lonely nights**_  
**There's a feeling that's screaming in the back of my head  
Saying over and over**  
_I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then  
I want to need you cause I need to be with you till the end_  
**Then I hear myself reply he'll never let you in**  
_**This time tonight**_

**I want to hear you say  
It'll always be this way  
We will be hand in hand for every night** _**and every day**_  
_I want to scream and shout_  
**Cause I'm losing any doubt**  
_And all I care about_ _**is you and me and us and now**_

_**I won't go 'cause I need you**_  
_**Please don't go cause I need you now**_


	3. Shakespeare's setup

The next day Will decided to drop in on Adrianne's class during his prep and see just what got everyone so enthused. He entered just as the lights came on.

"So," Adrianne began as he walked in the door. He motioned toward the seats, so she didn't stop, but gestured in return for him to take one. "Richard III basically is telling us from the get go that he's bent on pure destruction. He's straight out of the bad-guy handbook. But let's look at some of the other characters for a moment. Santana."

The Cheerio raised her head from the cuticles she had been investigating.

"Why don't you come up here and read Lady Anne, and Joey, you can read Richard."

Santana walked up, clearly put upon, and Will watched as she started her dialogue in clear boredom of the exercise.

"Whoa guys!" Adrianne stopped them before they'd gone five lines. "This is an affront to the characters, come on."

"No offense, Ms. Banger," Santana complained. "But there's nothing to her—her husband dies, she marries Richard."

Adrianne stared at her in shock. "Good lord, Santana: is that really all you think of her? Lady Anne has been argued as one of the most intriguing Shakespearean characters, possibly more interesting than many of other female leads, including Juliet."

Will smirked as he saw Rachel look insulted by the comment, though he was surprised to see she bit her tongue. He'd have to learn how to get her to do _that_.

"Santana, close your eyes for a sec," Adrianne said, standing behind the Cheerio as she set a new mood for her scene. "Lady Anne is young, beautiful, clever, and powerful. Suddenly, her husband and father-in-law are dead: killed in battle, and a new family is in charge. Now she's a young, beautiful nobody. They only way she can reclaim her power is to act fast and marry into said new family. However, society demands that she be in mourning for her loss. So when Richie comes up to her and insinuates an interest, she's got to use her body and eyes to communicate against what her words are telling him. Open your eyes." Adrianne looked at Santana's smile. She pointed at the boy in front of the room. "Despite how much this guy disgusts you—he's disfigured and mean as hell," the boy looked a little hurt as the class snickered, "_and_ that you're in mourning, you have to convince him that you want him more than anything." Adrianne straightened up and looked square at Santana. "Are you up to such a challenge?"

Santana grinned and began her scene. Will wasn't an expert in theater, but to him she owned it.

As the bell rang, Adrianne called out readings and assignment reminders, and Will had to admit he was impressed.

"Did you enjoy the show, Will?" she asked as she began stacking books on the table.

"It was educational," he admitted. "I just am amazed that you could pull that out of her."

"They're smart kids," she repeated, gathering up papers. "Mostly just lazy. They want an A, and I want it to give it to them while having them get something out of this class; so I find ways to make them want to know." She shrugged. "Girls like Rachel are easy: hopeless romantics that work way too hard. Santana's type take a little more effort, but there's a plethora of material to work with."

She finished straightening things up, then suddenly turned, seemingly appraising him.

"So you're with Emma, huh?" She said bluntly.

Will wasn't sure how they'd gotten here, but he started to say "Yeah, she's ama-"

"You know Ems is like a big sister to me?" she interrupted. When he nodded, she added, "And since I'm still relatively young, if you hurt her, you know I would likely take immature and possibly violent measures against you?"

He stared at her, a half-smile frozen on his face as he tried to judge whether or not she was kidding. When he realized she wasn't, his face dropped, and she nodded, instantly returning to her sunnier disposition, and sat at her desk, opening a web page.

"What's that you're working on?" he said, gesturing to her computer.

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly. "I was just posting on this blog for crazed sports fanatics." Adrianne lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Not really school-related, so I try to keep it on the down-low."

Will grinned back at her. "Your secret's safe with me."


	4. The Joker

Finn liked gym. He liked that it was in the afternoon, right after lunch. He was grateful that something had gotten into Coach and that he'd started wearing deodorant and working out again. The only thing he didn't like was that his ex-best friend, the father of his ex-girlfriend's baby, was in the same class both before and after lunch. In Ms. Banger's class, at least, he could ignore him, but here, it was too easy to talk and listen.

"My God," Puck was saying as Mike spotted him on the bench. "If any teacher was _ever_ appropriately named, it was Bang Her. Because, my God, would I like to."

Finn was irked by the conversation, and the laughter that surrounded it. Not only was it disrespectful to the teacher (though she _was_ hot), but this jerk was going to have a kid. However, he was barely talking to Puck, and he wasn't willing to waste his breath now, so he just continued on his machine.

"Seriously guys," he continued, sitting up and grinning mischievously. "How perfect is it that she picked the play where one of the main characters in named after yours truly? It's like fate asking me to get up on that."

Finn let the weights fall with a bang and stood up. The noise silenced the room, and everybody shuffled uncomfortably from the tension that remained as he stormed off to the showers.

He finished his shower and packed up his stuff before any of the other guys had come back. Or maybe they were waiting for him to leave; he didn't really care. He was so tired of everything, and there seemed to be no reprieve: if it wasn't Puck at school, it was adjusting to the new awkwardness with Jesse in Glee, or the changes with Kurt and his dad at home. Worst of all, the only person that he _wanted_ to talk to he had promised he would stay away from. Finn sighed. Maybe it was just jealousy, but there was something about Jesse that seemed all wrong for Rachel. I mean, he _was_ a really good singer, and high maintenance just like her, but still.

He shook his head hard: apparently, he needed to get away from himself as much as everyone else. As he made his way for the door, though, he saw something that made him do a double-take: Ms. Banger and Coach talking in his office.

"Oh my God," Kurt cried. "Ms. Banger and Coach Takanawa? I feel as if the world's gone topsy-turvy."

"Well, they may not be together," Finn said quickly. "I mean, they were just talking."

"Was she smiling and/or touching him voluntarily?" Santana asked. When Finn nodded, she scoffed, "Who would do that unless they were dating him?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I think my respect for the woman just dropped to my respect for Ms. Pillsbury."

"Okay kids," Will said, walking through the door. "How are those projects coming? Any progress?"

"I've got something, Mr. Schue," Puck said, walking in behind him with sheet music in hand. "I thought it spoke to the core of my fairy."

"Excellent Puck; let's go for it."

As the familiar intro began, Puck smiled as the group started bobbing their heads to the beat.

"Some people call me a space cowboy" he sang.

"Some call me the gangster of love," Artie crooned, winking at Tina, who giggled with Mercedes and Kurt.

"Some people call me Maurice" an unfamiliar female resonated from the door, and the whole group whirled to see Ms. Adrianne Banger smiling as she entered the room, doing a little dip and quick step to the guitar riffs before landing next to Will. "Because I speak of the pompitous of love."

Puck continued, grinning ear to ear, "People talk about me baby. Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong." He took Quinn's hand and they swayed back and forth.

Jesse chimed in, gazing at Rachel from his seat, "But don't you worry baby, don't you worry. 'Cause I'm right here baby, right here, right here at home."

Santana and Brittany did their own little shuffle step as they belted "'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner."

Then Kurt took a shot "I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, playin' my music in the sun"

They all grinned, and Puck took it back, "I'm a joker, I'm a smoker"

And they all belted together, "I'm a midnight toker. I get my lovin' on the run. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh."

They all stood and began swaying, Matt, Mike, and Kurt twirling the girls, while Artie did some moves on his chair.

Puck then began again, looking at Adrianne. "You're the cutest thing that I ever did see." She rolled her eyes, and Matt and Mike harmonized with him as he continued, " I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree."

"Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time" the group sang, mimicking the guitar riffs in unison.

"Ooh wee baby, I'll sure show you a good time." Artie sang as Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt whirled around him.  
"'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner" Finn sang, smiling as Rachel met his eyes.

"I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner," Rachel matched him. Together, they continued, "playing my music in the sun"

Puck continued, "I'm a joker, I'm a smoker," and once again the group belted, "I'm a midnight toker", but he concluded, staring straight at Finn "I sure don't want to hurt no one. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh."

Adrianne smiled as the song segued into cheering and laughter, throwing her applause in with the rest.

"Ms. Banger," Will said. "What brings you here?"

"What?" She asked, grinning. "You're the only teacher allowed to crash meetings? I just wanted to see what McKinley's Glee Club looked like. I'm impressed."

"We didn't know you sang, Ms. Banger," Rachel told her.

"Just barely," the teacher corrected her. "I took some chorus in high school, but most of my work is done from the comfort of my car, alone."

Brittany, after having a whispered meeting with Santana and Quinn, raised her hand. "Brittany?" Will asked.

"Ms. Banger, are you really dating Coach Takanawa? Because you're pretty," Brittany said, causing Will to snap his head toward the teacher and Adrianne herself to laugh in surprise.

"Wow, Brit. That's an interesting assessment, but no: I'm not dating Coach" Adrianne smiled at the somewhat dimwitted blonde.

"Then what were you doing in his office today?" Santana asked, wanting to put to rest all doubt in order to reestablish the respect she had had for her teacher just yesterday.

"Talking about the basketball team." Adrianne explained smoothly. "I was asking about scouts and we got into college teams and potential; just things like that." She paused, making eye contact with them as if trying to project the casualness of the conversation. "It really was nothing."

Santana, Quinn, and Brittany met eyes for a moment, then leaned back in their seats, seemingly satisfied. Will was surprised to see the rest of the students also seemed a little more at ease about the situation.

"Come on you guys," He said, exasperated the conversation had made it this far. "Ms. Banger's personal life is none of your business and you know it. So let's move on."


	5. Just a Beginner

After rehearsal, as Will and Adrianne were replacing chairs, she said, "Sorry if I've been causing trouble around here."

"Trouble?" Will looked up at her, and she looked a little sheepish.

"With crashing your club, and purposely assigning your kids a singing project, all of that." She explained. "I know Ems thinks I've got what it takes, but I still sometimes forget I'm not one of them anymore—I don't have to explain myself to them. They respect me because I give them a grade, not because I've earned it." She sighed and took a stack of papers to the piano.

"Eh, we've all been there." Will told her consolingly. "It's a fine line in the beginning, trying to get involved just enough in their lives so they care, and yet maintain a professional distance. You'll get there."

She thanked him, and they talked about music and Regional's. Will actually wanted to ask about Ken, but couldn't think of a way to phrase it casually. Luckily, Adrianne herself opened up the subject.

"So, are you and Ems coming to the game tonight?" She asked as she headed to the door.

"Absolutely. How about you?" He replied, to which she grinned and nodded. "I've got to ask--- is there something going on with you and Ken?"

She smiled incredulously, "You sound like your kids."

"No; I just…didn't realize you two were friends."

"I wouldn't say friends, per se. We're friend_ly_, and we both like Fred Hoiberg, so there's potential."

"Right," Will responded, not sure he made the connection. However, he knew Ken was happier recently: he'd even grunted an acknowledgement at him in the faculty lounge instead of ignoring him like usual. If Adrianne was the reason, he just hoped it lasted.


	6. What to Think

Adrianne got dressed for the game. She put on a pair of jeans and a shredded red shirt over a white tank top. She thought about the Glee kid's and Will's assessment, and as she walked toward the bleachers where Emma and Will sat, she thought about that, while she wasn't dating Coach Ken, she did have a secret that she wasn't sure she'd ever tell anyone: she'd found the love of her life online.

Well, it wasn't a _complete_ secret. She'd told Emma about the "friend" she'd met on her coach fan website, but she made sure not to talk about it too much. Coachman51 was an amazing guy, and they'd bonded over critiques and blogs about everything from the Super Bowl to March Madness. They'd never gone farther than nicknames, his as "K" and hers as Addy (a nickname only used by Emma's mother). She'd thought it could've been Ken Takanawa when she first transferred here, but she couldn't seem to get him to talk to her, and he didn't seem to have the same demeanor as _her_ K anyways.

Adrianne didn't want to tell anyone, or even ask to meet him yet. Scratch that; she _wanted_ to, but she didn't have the nerve. Because Emma was her best friend (and because the rumor mill spins at top speed in high school), she already knew that she was a lot to handle; that she was seen as a gold digger (being twenty six and divorced from a wealthy man twice your age gave you that kind of reputation) and not at the level to be teaching high school kids. She heard all of this and so much more, and it made her afraid to do anything but chat and blog.

So she waited and made baby steps: being his friend would be progress, and maybe soon she could meet him for coffee.

Finn was on the court, warming up. He spared a glance out at the bleachers, and easily found her. He kind of missed the "Team Finn" shirts she used to wear, even if they were a little creepy. He was glad Rachel still came to the games, even if it was on the arm of Jesse, and only to support him as a friend. He hated that he blew it with her.

That was the reason that he'd chosen Demetrius for his character project. Demetrius started out in the play thinking he loved Hermia, and then realizing through the fairy magic that he actually loved Helena. And Ms. Banger had pointed out that though they were both beautiful, it was only Helena's insecurities that ultimately made her the more less attractive of the two. He felt like he'd been chasing Quinn just like Demetrius had Hermia; only, by the time the fairy dust kicked in, some guy had turned around and swept his Helena before he could get her. Yet no matter what everyone said, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

(_Adrianne_,__**Finn**,_**both**_)

_You might think I'm crazy  
To hang around with you_  
**Maybe you think I'm lucky  
To have something to do**  
**But I think that you're wild**  
_**When you flash that fragile smile**_

**You might think **_**it's foolish**_**  
This chancy rendezvous**_**  
(**__You might think__**)**_** You might think I'm crazy**_**  
**__(All I want)_** But all I want is you**__

_You might think I'm delirious_  
_**The way I run you down**_  
**But somewhere sometime  
When you're curious**  
_**I'll be back around**_  
_And I think that you're wild_  
_**And so uniquely styled**_

**You might think**_** it's foolish  
**_**Or maybe it's untrue**_**  
**__(You might think)_** You might think I'm crazy**_**  
**__(All I want)_** But all I want is you**

**All I want, **_**is you**_

Rachel watched Finn from the stands, with Jesse's arm wrapped around her. She'd been happier than ever these few weeks since he'd joined New Directions: he was talented, attentive, and perfect. However, if she would admit it to herself, her sixth sense was kicking in and it had a bad feeling about the whole thing. But, she quickly reminded herself as she smiled up at her boyfriend, he had transferred schools, leaving Vocal Adrenaline, just to be with her. And, on top of all that, she couldn't be wrong about dating Jesse, because if she was, and it ended badly, she knew she'd lose the only real friend she had.

She felt a little guilty about bringing Jesse to Finn's games. Despite the civility they expressed, she could feel the underlying tension between them. Tension that, despite what she told herself and everyone else, was completely justified. She cared so much for Finn and Jesse both, and even though she made her choice, wasn't sure it was the right one. That was why she couldn't give herself to Jesse, and why she came to the games now. However, she kept her ambivalence to herself and simply told Jesse that she came to support the Glee jocks, and so they came, his arm holding her close.

She didn't really watch the game, and so she started thinking about Romeo and Juliet. They never talk about Paris really, but what if she had chosen him, because Romeo had ditched her one night? Then she'd be alive, and a power couple, but Rachel wondered if she would also be always looking over her shoulder, watching Romeo in the distance, worrying if Paris had some other reason for being with her. And if Paris did turn on her, if Romeo would have nothing to say but I told you so?

Rachel let her eyes wander, and they settled on Ms. Banger, watching the game with an enthusiasm that Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury could only pretend. It was amazing how, in such a short amount of time, so many rumors surrounding this teacher could fly through the halls. Rachel wondered how someone so young could have so much dirt on them: that she was an ex-trophy wife and dancer, a gold digger that for some reason hung around Coach Takanawa, while being friends with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury. She had certainly made an impression, pulling Rachel aside her very first day on the job.

"_Rachel," Ms. Banger began, beckoning her student to sit as the last of the class filed out to lunch. "I have something I need to talk to you about, and I need you to understand that I'm trying to do what's best for everyone here."_

_Rachel sat, puzzled. She been doing everything asked of her on the syllabus even before they'd received it: the reading, the assignments. She'd even offered to read the scenes in class and bring in her own collection of Shakespeare film adaptations._

"_Honestly Rachel," Ms. Banger told her. "You already know the characters, symbolism, and themes of everything I'm going to cover for the rest of the year. I reviewed your grades from before I came, and it's on the brink of being annoyingly perfect." _

_The teacher paused and smiled, which Rachel uncertainly returned, still unsure where the conversation was going._

"_Rach: you don't need to be a student in this class. As far as this class goes, I'm willing to wager you're second only to me, and if one threw in your other talents, maybe not even that." Rachel's uncertain smile turned brighter, with a slight blush at the compliment. "If it was sooner, I would have switched you to a TA position, but since it's already so late in the year, I'm going to have to improvise."_

_Ms. Banger gave Rachel a serious look. "I'm going to ask you to stop participating in class unless specifically requested. Since you already know this, I need to focus on connecting with students who don't. If you'd like, I can arrange some independent reading and projects for you to work on, but overall, I need you to back off."_

_Rachel stared at the teacher, not sure how to react. Ms. Banger's face amended itself back to its normal smile, and she spoke fondly to her student, "You remind me a lot of myself, Rachel Berry: strong, ambitious, smart. Now it's about balancing that with the needs of the people around you. Hopefully you'll figure that out quicker than I did. Think about what you want to do, and let me know."_

Rachel had decided to stay with the class, and turned out to be glad she did. Ms. Banger ended up using her as an unofficial TA, sitting her in the back with papers and what Rachel found out were college-level assignments on the plays during discussion, and pulling her up every now and again to demonstrate certain scenes. She felt odd sitting in the back, but she enjoyed the confidence they seemed to share, as the teacher seemed truly interested in her opinions when they spoke after class. Rachel couldn't really see her as a gold-digger or remotely interested in Mr. Takanawa. It just seemed all wrong for someone Rachel had begun seeing as a sort of role model.


	7. Relish the Rhythm

Rachel made her way to the auditorium after Glee. It had been a long day. She had been late to school this morning, and somehow was still slushied by the jocks (luckily Jesse hadn't been around); she'd gotten a B on her math test, and Mr. Schue insisted on working on Santana and Brittany's songs during Glee. She felt bottled up, and wanted to get up on stage and try singing herself straight, though she couldn't think of a song offhand that described her day. However, as she passed the drama classroom, she heard music and peeked inside.

All of the desks had been shoved to the back of the classroom, and she recognized Ms. Banger's voice before she saw her face. Rachel saw that she had changed from her more formal button down blouse and skirt into a slimming pair of black yoga pants and a burgundy tank top. Rachel watched in awe as the teacher belted out the music and demonstrated a full array of dancing ability.

"When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway" she sang out, moving her feet through a basic salsa while her arms and hands twirled up and around her.

"Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more," Adrianne continued, lifting her leg to the side to bend her entire body to the left. She then snapped herself to the left, twirling as the music kept up.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease." She reached out to an invisible dancer stage right and began a salsa combo. "When we dance you have a way with me," she finished with a turn out, then back in, smiling over her shoulder at her invisible partner. "Stay with me, sway with me."

She shimmied toward center stage, running her hands through her hair and gesturing around her makeshift stage. "Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you." She pointed at the invisible dancer, and then began to twirl continuously around him. "Only you have the magic technique. When we sway I go weak-"

As she came back to center stage, she finally noticed Rachel standing at the door. Rachel noticed her face blush as Ms. Banger pulled on a jacket and invited her inside.

"Rachel," the teacher said, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I didn't expect you to be hanging around here—what can I do for you?"

"I was just heading to the auditorium to practice," Rachel explained. "Ms. Banger, I thought you said you couldn't sing. That was really amazing."

"With the exception of the arrested phrasing and the slight off-key tone on the high notes, I'd probably agree," Adrianne replied, taking a seat and pulling out two waters, one of which she handed to her student, who had taken a seat next to her. "The routine, however, I will take the compliment for." Adrianne Banger beamed at the memory of her moves. "I've always loved dancing. I was in a professional ensemble for most of college."

Rachel smiled at her teacher and took a sip of water. She was an only child, but she wondered if this is what it would be like to have a big sister.

"So," Adrianne continued. "What were you planning on singing?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know," she said honestly. "It's been a bad day, and I've had such a lot on my mind lately. I was just hoping singing something would pull it out of me."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Adrianne asked, not sure how hard to pry.

"I'd really rather sing." Rachel said, starting to stand. Her teacher gave her a knowing glance, and walked to the back of the room where her desk was, and pulled out some papers.

"I know exactly what you need," she said, as she led Rachel towards the auditorium.


	8. Pickmeups

They stood on the stage, with the band at the end of the stage.

"Sometimes things suck, and the best way to get rid of it is to belt it out and throw your body around, you know?" Adrianne told her student, handing her the sheet music.

As the guitar began its riff, Rachel looked up, and began her song.

(_Rachel_, **Adrianne**, _**both**_)

_Missed my alarm clock ringing_

_Woke up telephone screaming_

_Boss man singing his same old song_

_Rolled in late about an hour_

_No cup of coffee, no shower_

_Walk of shame with two different shoes on_

**Now it's poor me, why me, oh me**

**Boring the same old, worn out blah blah story**

_**There is no good explanation for it at all**_

_Ain't no__** rhyme or reason**_

_**No complicated meaning**_

_**Ain't no need to overthink it**_

_**Let go laughing**_

_**Life don't go **__quite like you planned it_

_**We try so **__hard to understand it_

**Irrefutable, indisputable fact is **_(Ahhhh)_

**Pssh**

**It happens**

As the two of them moved into the second verse, Adrianne started guiding Rachel through some Latin steps, even twirling and dipping her a few times.

**My trusty-rusty had a flat**

**I borrowed my neighbor's Cadillac**

'**I'll be right back,'** _**going down to Wally World**_

_That yellow light turned red too quickly_

_Knew that truck the moment it hit me_

_Out stepped my ex and his new girl_

_(Sorry 'bout your neck baby)_

_But its poor me,__**why me, oh me**_

_**Boring the same old, worn out blah blah story**_

_**There is no good explanation for it at all**_

_Ain't no__** rhyme or reason**_

_**No complicated meaning**_

_**Ain't no need to overthink it**_

_**Let go laughing**_

_Life don't go__** quite like you planned it**_

_**We try so hard to understand it**_

_Irrefutable, indisputable fact is___**(Ahhhh)**

**Pssh**

_**It happens**_

_The irrefutable, indisputable, absolute-able, totally beautiful fact is_

_**Pssh**_

_**It happens**_

The two of them collapsed to the floor, laughing and exhausted.

"Any better?" Adrianne asked her. Rachel smiled and nodded; though many of her problems were in no way solved, at least she felt the day could end on a good note.

Adrianne watched Rachel walk out the door, a little more pep in her step than when they'd entered. And she was glad for it: she saw so much of herself in Rachel, and wanted her to do well. She nodded her appreciation to the musicians as they packed up their gear, and turned to the door.

She hadn't realized that Will was watching her from the audience.

"You know, you should really stop following me around," she said, masking her surprise. "People will say we're in love."

"I saw what you did for Rachel; it's good she has someone she can talk to that she trusts."

Adrianne scoffed, "I'd hate to believe that I'm the best option she has for someone to talk to." When she saw Will simply shrug his shoulders, she blinked in disbelief, then took a moment. "Wow; girl really is like me. Well, then I guess I'm glad I can be there for her. She's really sweet and genuine, you know?"

"Yeah," Will agreed. "I also saw the choreography you were teaching her. Emma said you danced: do you think you could help us come up with something for Regional's?"

Adrianne's face lit up. "Really?" she asked. "Absolutely; I'd love to. How about you and me get together after their project this Friday and work something out?"

Will assured her that it sounded like a good plan, and Adrianne finally headed home, now both excited about her computer date with K and with coming up with a new routine for the Glee team.


	9. Warm Fuzzies and Green Monsters

Friday morning before school, Rachel and Jesse were lip-locked in the parking lot by her car. This was what she loved about Jesse: he wanted her so much, and he wasn't afraid to show it, unlike a certain other male lead. They'd had a wonderful evening, watching "State Fair" at the community center and walking around talking afterwards.

The bell rang, and slowly Rachel broke away. Jesse, however, was more reluctant, and pulled her back into his arms.

"School," she murmured, eyes closed, not extracting herself from his embrace.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Jesse's gaze flicker from something to the side and back to her. He smiled, kissed her softly for just one more moment, then took her hand and led the way to the building.

Rachel took her own moment to sneak a glance at where Jesse's attention had been. What she saw made her cringe: Finn, standing around his jock buddies, but staring at her, trying to hide his hurt. Rachel couldn't believe that Jesse would purposely rub their relationship in Finn's face, but wasn't sure what else to think. However, as her boyfriend pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, she tried not to think about it.

Finn watched her walk away. He hadn't been blind to them making out when he'd first arrived, but after the bell, he saw Jesse purposely make eye contact with him, smiling as he flaunted in front of Finn what he'd lost. It was nauseating, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Jesse was a jerk, but only to Finn, and never in any way but these subtle gestures, so there was nothing he could pin on him. It was a crappy position, and all Finn could do was keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Adrianne was thrilled as she made her way to the faculty room for lunch: she'd talked for an hour with K on the computer last night, her projects in drama had gone amazingly, and she had already started planning some basic choreography for Glee. She swept into the room, greeting Ken with a grin as she almost ran into him, and whisked over to the table Emma and Will already occupied.

"Hey Ems, Will," she nodded in acknowledgement, sitting and pulling out a sandwich from her bag. She grinned ear to ear as she took a bite and listened to Emma and Will finish making their plans for the weekend.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Will asked her when they'd finished, and Adrianne nodded enthusiastically.

"It's going to be so much fun; I've already started going over some beginner stuff." Adrianne sighed. "God, I forgot how much I loved to do this stuff."

"Oh, you used to teach dance?" Will asked curiously, causing Adrianne's smile to fade just a little. She nodded, explaining, "I used to work in a Latin ensemble in college: we'd choreograph our own routines, and weekends off we would go teach at the local community center." She looked almost downcast, to Will's amazement.

Will was about to ask why she stopped, but Emma quickly asked, "So what are you going to put together?"

Emma always did know what to say. Adrianne's smile lit up her face again, and she began explaining some basic groupings that could be used in groups and embellished as they became more comfortable with the steps. When Will expressed his uncertainty at what level his kids could perform at, Adrianne smiled mischievously.

" Then I guess we'll just have to bring someone in who isn't well-versed in Rhythm," she replied, letting her eyes slowly settle on Emma. Her friend's own eyes widened in terror.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," she argued. "I can't; I couldn't."

"Oh come on Ems," Adrianne argued. "If I can teach you and Will, I can be absolutely positive that I can teach the team. You wouldn't want to let them down, would you?"

Will looked to Emma encouragingly. "Come on Emma; it'll be fun."

Emma looked to both, then very tentatively agreed. "Well; I guess if it'll really help the kids…"

Adrianne giggled happily and began planning song selections with Will. She knew that Emma wanted to learn: it just would take the right words to break down her apprehension. And, at the end of the day, it meant the world to Adrianne that her friend was happy.


	10. It's All in the Hips

**Author's Note: this chapter is a little confusing in its format given the overlap between Friday night's events and Monday afternoon's. To help, paragraphs in **_**italics**_** take place in the former, and paragraphs in **normal** text takes place in the latter.**

_Friday night Will took Emma out to dinner, afterwards driving them to Adrianne's house. Although it looked modest from the outside, Emma warned him that her performing background and money from her divorce left the inside looking a little overdone. Still, even with advanced warning, he was amazed when Adrianne opened the door and led them into a room with a mini stage, complete with curtains and lighting, set up over half the room._

"Okay," Adrianne said, turning to face the kids Monday. "The most important thing to remember in Latin choreography is not the technical work. To be perfectly honest, nobody cares how perfectly executed your steps are. Rhythm dancing is about conveying passion—pure sensuality—with your body. Peg that, and you've got it nailed.

_She saw Will smile, but poor Emma looked scared for her life. Sex appeal was not exactly something her best friend oozed, but Adrianne was going to get it done. _

Monday afternoon, it was poor Rachel's face she saw, a mixture of a mask of confidence with deer -in-the-headlight eyes. Surrounded by Cheerios, Adrianne could understand her hesitance.

"So," she continued calmly, raising her hands. "Girls, left hand up, right locked; guys, right hand on her hip, left hand locked. Basic steps are quick-quick-slow, girls rocking back on their right and guys stepping forward on the left." Adrianne demonstrated some repetitions. "As we work forward, we'll start adding to it."

"Lady Anne," she called out, and was pleased to see a grin appear on Santana's face. That she had taken to her character so well was for Adrianne a small confirmation of her ability to do the job. She took Santana's hand and smiled, "Shall we show them how it's done?"

_Adrianne turned on the stereo, "Ladies up in here tonight" she called out. She started a basic combination. "No fighting."_

She then began to maneuver the steps in a circle around Santana, still chanting, "No fighting. No fighting. No fighting—Shakira, Shakira."

_Will joined the steps, taking Adrianne's hands and they dived in._

"_I never really knew that she could dance like this," Will sang, "She makes a man want to speak Spanish"_

As Santana and Adrianne stepped closer together and continued the steps. Matt and Mike sang out together, standing up, "Como se llama"

The entire class chimed, "Si!"

Matt and Mike began walking up to the front, "Bonita"

"Si!"

_Will and Adrianne finished their step with a flourish, then established themselves on either side of Emma, "Mi casa, su casa" Will sang, while Adrianne called out "Shakira, Shakira!"_

Santana continued the combo alone, flanked by Matt and Mike, with Tina, Brittany, and Quinn behind her. Adrianne, meanwhile, took Jesse by the hand, and they all began the combo, progressing into rocks and reversals.

"Oh baby when you talk like that," Santana belted, "You make a woman go mad." She sashayed close to Matt, only to release his hand as he twirled her and finish in Mike's arms. "So be wise, and keep on reading the signs of my body," She called out.

It was Kurt who stepped up next, shimmying next to Mercedes as they started with the basics and threw in some of their twists and turns.

"And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right." He crooned, grinning at Mercedes.

Mercedes, slowed down her curves, drawing out the rotation. "All the attraction" she sang, "the tension—don't you see baby, this is perfection?"

_Emma was so awkward, it took most of Adrianne's energy to not laugh and focus on her steps. She and Will had surrounded her, a la the dance lesson montage in Dirty Dancing, and she seemed to finally be relaxing into the basic steps. Building in enthusiasm, Adrianne stepped away and onto the stage._

She grabbed Rachel's hand (the only body still in its seat) and led her out on the floor. Meanwhile, Santana began weaving around Finn and Puck as Kurt, Matt, Mike, and Jesse fluidly stepped with Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn. Adrianne took the male lead, guiding Rachel out of her rigid posture (no doubt learnt from years of ballet) and into a more relaxed feel as the guys started singing:

"Hey girl; I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing"

_Adrianne was up on her little stage, whirling and twirling and throwing in combos from every Latin type she knew. She felt the fervor of the dance pulsing through her, the joy of expression, and let herself forget all that she had lost in the past three years. _

Artie had now wheeled himself to center stage, and he and Tina somehow still made the steps work perfectly, with Jesse and Rachel, Santana and Mike, and Quinn and Puck dancing back-up.

Artie sang, "And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body girl" As all of the girls were turned out, then back in.

"And everything so unexpected—the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it?"

Santana walked back to the foreground, dancing solo, using the basic to work the rhythm in her hips.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise, and keep on

Reading the signs of my body"

_Adrianne popped back down to the floor and cut through Will and Emma, stealing her best friend from her guy. She started progressing Emma into left and right rocks, alternatively whirling in and out._

Santana continued, "And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto"

It was at this point Brittany and Quinn flanked Santana, harmonizing as they shimmied together.

"Oh I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby this is perfection?"

When Rachel found her voice in the song, both Jesse and Adrianne were surprised. She had been slowly building confidence in the dance, which was likely due to Jesse holding her like they were magnetized.

Rachel's eyes met Jesse's full in the face, her expression lit up in excitement, as she twirled out and began:

"Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan"

Jesse's eyes lit up, a grin on his face, as he began to harmonize with her.

"My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now"

And Rachel let go of his hand and did a half-Latin, half-ballet quick step before falling back into the combo.

"See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain"

_Will was watching Adrianne and Emma together, adding small flourishes to the combo faced off with them, watching his Emma's face flush with happiness._

_ "I never really knew that she could dance like this" he sang. "She makes a man want to speak Spanish."_

Mike took Santana's hand and turned her back towards him, with Puck and Finn following his example with Quinn and Brittany. The rest of the team lined up in a third row working the combo.

"Como se llama" they sang as they leaned into the girls.

"Si!" yelled the Glee team, the girls leaning back into the guys.

"_Bonita," Will crooned, taking Emma back from Adrianne._

"Si!" the team shouted again.

"Me casa, su casa" the boys finished, with Artie calling out, "Shakira, Shakira"

The riff finished up, with Adrianne again chanting, "No fighting; no fighting"

_As the song finished, Adrianne felt a rush of exhilaration that was only matched by the spike of joy she got out of watching Will and Emma laughing_, and when she watched the Glee kids clap in approval of their work.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said cheerfully, her hand gesturing to the room. "Congratulations on passing Latin 101."

Will, stepping beside her, added, "And, as your assignment this week, I want to keep this up. Your job is to find a song and build your own combo to go with it. If you need help with the steps, you can ask me or our new co-choreographer." He gestured to Adrianne, and the whole class broke into applause. Adrianne just stood there, her face a mixture of shock and pure euphoria.


	11. Passion

The next day at school, Adrianne and Emma sat in her office, the former rambling on about her excitement and the latter sharing she knew since Friday night.

"Will just saw the enthusiasm you have, and we talked about the possibility the whole way home," Emma said, smiling encouragingly.

"Eek!" Adrianne squeaked, jumping up to hug her friend. "You are the best ever Ems!"

After awhile of bouncing and hugging, she sat back down in her chair and sighed, "I'd forgotten how good it could feel."

"Honestly," Emma commented carefully, "I wasn't sure you'd even want the job."

Adrianne looked back at her friend, who was now suspiciously preoccupied with a sanitary wipe. She sighed again, her face turning downcast as she faced the window. "Aren't you the one that said it had been years?" She asked. "That it was time I should get my feet wet?"

Emma didn't look up, "I did, and I'm glad you are; but you were the one that said dancing has the ability to take you to back to your best _and worst_ moments. I just want you to be careful."

Adrianne said nothing, but she was grateful that Emma was in her life. Even when she left for New York, even when they'd been fighting, Emma had always been a better friend than she ever had any right to ask for. _Twenty-six_, she thought, _and the fact she'd even_ needed _that kind of friend was painful to think about_.

Just then, Will came walking through the door, and Adrianne's mood lifted as she remembered the present.

"Will," Emma said, her face brightening as she lifted her head to look at him. "We were just talking about you." _Well, sort of_, Adrianne amended silently.

Will saw the two women's expression and knew he had made the right decision. Despite Emma's hesitance about Adrianne helping with choreography, Will knew in the instant he saw her face when she danced and the way she worked with Emma that the teacher could do nothing but benefit his kids. And with Regional's coming up in a matter of weeks, they needed all the help they could get.

After class that morning, as the drama students filed out of class, Finn stayed behind. He had to admit he hadn't paid much attention to the lesson at all today, which had been watching different clips from Romeo and Juliet and discussing the significance of Mercutio. In the back of Finn's mind, he couldn't help but notice that Ms. Banger's favorite characters seemed to be the minor ones, the ones that there was less to say about, and were therefore (as she argued) more controversial and complex.

As Rachel finally walked out the door and Ms. Banger started erasing the whiteboard, she called over her shoulder. "Finn; you know class is over right?" She laughed as she turned to face him. "Or did you get so spaced out you forgot how to move?"

Finn didn't smile back, and his teacher seemed to taste the somberness of the room. She pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. "Hey," she said. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Finn wasn't sure he should say anything. He already knew that everyone thought he was jealous of Jesse (which he was), and he didn't want to overdramatize the little things that he'd noticed. Yet there was something about him that made Finn mistrustful, and he didn't like that feeling.

What he said to Ms. Banger, however, was "I'm just thinking about the assignment for Glee. I'm not sure this is really something I can relate to." He looked at his teacher and shrugged in embarrassment. "I'm just not feeling very…sexy right now, I guess."

Adrianne looked at Finn. She already knew most of his story—most of everyone's story, thanks to her ability to look disinterested in student gossip as she walked the halls—and she guessed he just wasn't in the mood to put himself out there.

What she said to him, however, was, "Finn; you're looking at this project all wrong. It's about the energy, the…cathartic effect of the music, if you will." She saw Finn's face shift in confusion, and elaborated, "The idea is to get all of those feelings out in the dance. Sure, a lot of it is about passion, but it doesn't have to be passion _for_ someone. It can just be all of the emotions _you're_ feeling, you know?"

Finn nodded slowly and began to stand. Adrianne copied him and added, "Think about it: everything that's going on in your life right now, especially the girls, just sing it out." She smiled, "I'll even be your partner—a blank canvas to symbolize what's going on. You just lead, and I'll follow."

He left the room with his head a little clearer. Maybe Ms. Banger was right, and he just needed to get all of these girl troubles out of his head.


	12. Beating the Cold

Rachel and Jesse were upstairs in her bedroom, making out to the pitter patter of raindrops while her fathers were gone.

"I've got to tell you," Jesse said, smiling as he kissed her. "Your solo during rehearsal Monday was amazingly executed—the choreography almost flawless." He continued kissing her as Rachel smiled. She was so glad they were together when he said things like that. "Plus," he whispered, kissing her ear, "it was really sexy."

Rachel blushed but smiled wider. Really, she'd just gotten so caught up in the music that she let it pull her off in a direction that was entirely new to her. Talking to Ms. Banger though, that was exactly the point of Rhythm dancing.

"I was thinking we could do something similar for the project." He continued, brushing his lips past hers. "Something fun, like a duet, to spotlight the both of us."

She liked his idea; she usually liked anything that put her and Jesse's talents on display together. At the moment, however, she had other things in mind.

"Maybe," she murmured, pulling him closer. "We could work on it tomorrow."

Jesse smiled, trying to disentangle himself from his brunette starlet. "Tomorrow? Wasn't it you that's always saying there's no time like the present?"

Rachel just pulled him close again into a kiss. These moments together made her wonder how she could ever doubt that he wasn't everything he seemed to be. "We've got time," she sighed as she snuggled close to him. _Besides_, she thought, _why project sensuality with rhythm and music when you've got your boyfriend right next to you?_

Of course, right at that moment, Jesse's watch started beeping, contradicting her words. Much to her dismay, he began shifting away from her.

Jesse just smiled at her face, "Don't give me that look. It's a school night, we've both got training and Glee, and, as much as I'd like, I cannot justify trading our designated 8 hours of rest for just lying in bed, kissing you." He kissed the top of her head softly and began heading for the door.

Rachel followed him, blocking his exit and smiling mischievously, "What if we did work instead then?" She asked.

As Jesse smiled, Rachel placed a CD in her stereo, and Jesse couldn't help but smile at the choice.

(_**Jesse**_, _Rachel_)

**I really can't stay**. Jesse took a step toward her.

_But baby it's cold outside._ Rachel did a box step combo, moving closer to him.

**I got to go away.** Jesse took another step forward.

_But baby, it's cold outside._ Rachel took the last step that separated them, and they started their rumba.

**This evening has been—**

_Been hoping that you'd drop in._ Jesse turned her, dipped her, bringing her back up for his line.

**So very nice.**

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._ They started dancing palm-to-palm

**My mother will start to worry—**Jesse whirled out of Rachel's embrace, only to have her quick step right back in front of him

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

**My father will be pacing the floor.** Jesse once again turned, letting go of Rachel's hand

_Listen to that fireplace roar._ Rachel sang, gesturing off to the side.

**So really I'd better scurry. ** Jesse joined hands with her again and they continued the combo.

_Beautiful please don't hurry. _

**I wish I knew how—**Jesse whirled her around him.

_Your eyes are like starlight now._ She crooned, coming back to face him.

**To break this spell.** They rocked together, moving even closer together.

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell._ Rachel played with his hair, causing Jesse to let go of her hand as he turned away.

**I ought to say no, no, no sir.** Jesse sang as she grabbed his hand and spun him around to face her.

_Mind if I move in closer?_ As Rachel did just that.

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried.** Jesse brushed her face with his hand as they moved together.

_What's the sense in hurtin' my pride? _

**I really can't stay**

_Baby don't hold out._

**Ah, but it's cold outside.**

_Baby __**it's cold outside. **_And the two of them ended with yet another kiss.


	13. OneWay Conversations

Adrianne found herself dawdling down the halls as she made her way to the faculty lounge for lunch. This small fragment of time, she found, was always the best to keep her ears open in order to catch gossip. She assumed the fact that she had to walk past the gym and locker rooms significantly aided her pursuit for information—people just didn't seem to pay as much attention before and after physical (or the façade of) exertion. That was how she'd learned so much about herself: the girls chatting about her alleged relationship with Ken; the boys nickname "Bang Her" (something she'd heard with little reprieve since she was 14, excepting the 3 years she was married).

She slowed as she passed Jesse's locker, with the owner by himself and engaged in conversation on his cell.

"No, I'm sure no one saw…Fine, I'll ask her…Tonight won't work for me—we're rehearsing some pieces…"

She was so focused on listening and looking inconspicuous she didn't notice Ken until she'd just about run into him.

She giggled embarrassedly, "Sorry, Ken," and smiled brightly at him. She also tried not to smirk as he not-so-subtly sucked in his gut and grunted hello.

She gave up on her eavesdropping and they began walking together to lunch. After a few unsuccessful attempts at a dialogue, Adrianne gave up and began rambling about an old game with Bobby Knight she'd dug up. She had found, after walking with Ken a few times, that while he didn't seem to like talking to her, he didn't mind her talking to him, especially about basketball and coaches (she quickly found he didn't like talking about football, oddly enough, or Glee). The fact that she did so with her normal (if not more) enthusiasm made her realize the fuel she was adding to the romance whispers.

As they finally reached the lounge, Adrianne watched in pleasant surprise as Ken reached to open the door. His chivalrous gesture was interrupted, however, by one Sue Sylvester's shoulder shoving past them, opening said door, and standing in the doorway as she turned to them both.

"You know," She said, her mouth practically spitting her distaste. "I've seen my share of things that made no sense, but you two." She turned to Ken, "You get dumped by a nervous mouse of a woman for a man that looks like a brunette Chia pet and decide to rebound on the gold-digging _Flashdancer_ over here-" she fixed her gaze on Adrianne "-who seems to be obsessed with men dressed like women."

"Excuse me?" Adrianne was almost at a loss in the wonder of the cogs that were Sue's mind.

"Oh come on: men in Nair-short shorts; frilly collars; enough product in their hair to insulate a large bovine," She heckled, as Ken flushed slightly. "It's like you're trying to one-up those girls who have an ugly friend so they look better by comparison."

Adrianne couldn't help herself: she laughed. She actually thought Sue was interesting, despite the constant harassment she seemed to surround herself in like a fine mist.

"Sue," she replied, recollecting herself. "Being around you is like being around an insane hybrid of Don John and Dogberry." She smiled at her own analysis, although she could tell Sue was less than impressed.

"Unfortunately, as I was born in the last 500 years, your comment is lost not just to me but to the entire living population," Sue retorted.

At that moment, Will and Emma reached the door. Assessing the apparent standoff, Will asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Sue assessed the four teachers with sincere disdain. "So many that I neither have the time nor desire to go over all of them." She then turned on heel and walked inside.

After a stunned moment, Adrianne began laughing again. Will and Emma shared an awkward chuckle, but Ken simply grunted and walked through the door. Despite a small edge of guilt, Adrianne couldn't help but enjoy the entirety of the situation, and the three of them walked through the door.


	14. How to Deal

Finn had no idea how Friday had gotten here so fast. He'd spent a good portion of the week thinking about Rachel, as per usual, and another portion thinking about the project, practicing some combos with Kurt as he prepped for the piece he had presented yesterday (J. Lo; go figure); but how the days had just flown by eluded him. He still actually had no idea what he was going to go into Glee singing, and Ms. Banger was expecting something _cathartic_.

"My God, legs that went on for miles," he heard Puck saying, and at first he thought that he was talking about Ms. Banger again. However, he heard Puck continue, "Jesse may have the hottest mom I've seen in my life."

Finn breathed out as he relaxed; he really could care less if Puck talked about Jesse's mom. Then he did a double-take. Didn't Jesse brag earlier that his parent's were in _Bali_? When would Puck have seen his mom?

"What are you talking about?" Finn suddenly asked, and the room dropped silent. Puck's face was tense, half guilty, half defiant.

"Dude, I didn't mean anything by it—" he started, but Finn interrupted, "No; I mean, where did you see Jesse's mom?"

Puck, and the rest of the team, visibly relaxed. Finn wasn't entirely surprised; this was probably the first conversation they'd had that wasn't laced with tension on one side and dislike on the other.

"Yesterday, after school; brunette, leggy, driving a 'stang," Puck smiled. "Woman's got taste."

"Dude," Finn replied. "His mom's out of the country, remember?" He was getting a bad feeling.

Puck, however, didn't seem fazed. "Whatever; his aunt then. Still smokin'"

The group continued Puck's breakdown, but Finn was getting more worried. Jesse didn't _have_ an aunt, or at least not with the uncle he was staying with. He'd asked once when he had been making small-talk, after the guy had first joined New Directions. Finn spent the rest of gym lost in thought.

Puck wouldn't know it, but Finn could think of one hot older brunette that Jesse could have contact with: Shelby Cochran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. He had to admit to himself it'd take serious balls to drive over to McKinley in the middle of the day and pick up Jesse if he was a spy; but that didn't mean the arrogant prick wouldn't do it.

As the weight room began to empty out, Puck hung around, trying to feel out the break in tension with his old friend. Finn didn't say anything hostile to him, however, so he felt he could speak.

"Man," Puck told him, facing Finn a little hesitantly, "I don't want to mess with anything that could fix this--" he gestured to the two of them, "but I feel like I've got to say something."

Finn wasn't really mad at Puck anymore. He knew he'd always hate the situation, the embarrassment, the betrayal that had gone down; but Puck was his best friend, and he'd always tried to look out for him. He looked up and nodded, encouraging Puck to say his piece.

"Dude, we all know you've still got a thing for Berry," he said, not trying to sugarcoat it, but trying not to be overly harsh. "And I get you not trusting her boyfriend; but I just think you might want to consider that the reason you see all this shadiness is because you want him to be a bad guy, so you can get her back." Puck paused, waiting for Finn to absorb what he was saying. "I think you should accept that he's on the up, or even if he is a scumbag, it's going to be in the normal way."

Puck gave Finn another meaningful look, then made for the showers, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	15. Beautiful Girls

Finn had decided to tell Rachel his suspicions. Even though he promised he'd stay away from her, she was his friend and fellow Glee club member, and she deserved to know. After all, she'd told him about Quinn and Puck (although he tried not to think about the near-catastrophe that had resulted in).

However, when he got her alone and revealed his suspicions, she was instantly on the defensive.

"Really, Finn," she said exasperatedly. "I thought you said you were going to trust me."

"I do trust you Rachel," he told her. "I don't trust him. I think he's not telling you everything."

She exhaled in frustration. "You can't just make assumptions out of thin air Finn; I thought we were past this."

"I'm not making this up!" He all but yelled. "Puck saw him getting in a brunette lady's car, who looked just like the coach from Vocal Adrenaline--"

"Puck's never seen the coach from Vocal Adrenaline!" Rachel interjected. "I think this is you just trying to make something out of nothing."

"I'm trying to do what's right for the team," Finn said, though that wasn't really his reasoning. However, saying_ I'm trying to do what's right for you_ seemed like it might be the wrong thing to say at the moment.

"I think you're just trying to get rid of Jesse so you can be Top Dog again; I don't think this has anything to do with the team." She told him angrily, and took off toward the room.

Finn was really hating the whole situation. He knew in his gut that something was up, and now Rachel, if not the entire club, probably thought he was simply set on Jesse's destruction. He wanted to scream. It killed him that Rachel, his Rachel, was being used like this. Just like it killed him when he realized that one date with Santana and Brittany, and his subsequent tryst with Santana, were excruciating in their meaninglessness. And just like it killed him when he found out Quinn had lied to him about the baby.

Just as Finn walked in, he saw Ms. Banger, smiling and looking hot as usual, and at that moment he realized what she had meant about a blank canvas.

Finn grabbed her hands and busted into a cha cha, as he began to sing:

"You're way too beautiful girl

That's why it'll never work

You'll have me suicidal, suicidal

When you say it's over

He let her go and began to belt it out as Rachel, Santana, and Quinn stood up and surrounded him with Ms. Banger, performing the combo and then twirling to the left to create a circle around him.

"Damn all these beautiful girls

They only wanna do your dirt

They'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When they say it's over"

As the verse began, Jesse, Brittany, and Puck coupled up with the girls, shadowing Finn as he led Adrianne in a combo, crossover, and quick turn.

See it started at the park

Used to chill at the dark

Oh when you took my heart

That's when we fell apart

'Cause we both thought

That love lasts forever

("Lasts forever" the boys echoed.)

They say we're too young

To get ourselves sprung

Oh we didn't care

We made it very clear

And they also said

That we couldn't last together

("Last together" they sounded.)

Finn then started a rotation of shoulder-to-shoulder, then chasing that instead led the guys to the next girl.

See it's very define, girl

One of a kind

But you mush up my mind

You walk to get declined

Oh Lord…

My baby is driving me crazy

You're way too beautiful girl

That's why it'll never work

You'll have me suicidal, suicidal

When you say it's over

Damn all these beautiful girls

They only wanna do your dirt

They'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When they say it's over

Adrianne, Puck, Brittany, and Jesse had since split to the left and right stage, performing a basic combo. Finn, meanwhile, had begun rotating through the girls—Rachel, Quinn, and Santana—turning, rocking, and crossing over as he seemed to be speaking to each.

Now we're fussin'

And now we're fightin'

Please tell me why

I'm feelin' slightin'

And I don't know how to make it better

(The girls now resonated, "Make it better")

You're dating other guys

You're tellin' me lies

Oh I can't believe

What I'm seein' with my eyes

It came out to be

That she wasn't the girl for me

("Girl for me" they harmonized.)

The girls flew to the background as Finn started doing his own combo.

"You're way too beautiful girl

That's why it'll never work

You'll have me suicidal, suicidal

When you say it's over

Damn all these beautiful girls

They only wanna do your dirt

They'll have you suicidal, suicidal, suicidal…"

As the song trailed off, Finn exhaled and felt some of the weight come off of his chest. He looked up at Ms. Banger, and she smiled at him. So maybe he could get into this Latin thing after all.


	16. Painful Wrongs

The next week was a busy one for Glee. Will was pushing them hard, nervous about the three weeks left until Regional's. Rachel tried to concentrate, but couldn't shake the awful feeling she'd had since her conversation with Finn.

She'd told herself initially that Finn was just being paranoid; that she shouldn't let him rattle her perfect relationship. After all, Jesse had done nothing to provoke suspicion, except maybe get in a car with an unknown older woman.

Her sixth sense was kicking hard though; as much as she hated to admit it, when she was berating Finn for revealing his suspicions, what she had actually wanted to tell him was _"I do trust you, but if I believe you and you aren't wrong you'll never forgive me and I'll lose you forever."_ Losing Jesse as a boyfriend was one thing, but losing Finn as a friend was something she didn't think she'd be able to endure.

Rachel was lost in her doubt. She pondered over the situation for days. Likely due to their last conversation, Finn had kept all opinions outside of music to himself around her, and of course Jesse was nothing but perfect as usual.

It was finally Thursday before Adrianne decided to ask her to stay after.

"You've been awfully quiet this week," she commented.

Though Rachel knew what she was hinting at, she dodged the implication. "I figured I'd let other people have a chance at participating," she lied.

"Rachel," Adrianne looked at her student. "You are the most opinionated person I know, inside the classroom and out. And I haven't heard much of a word of you in either place, so I'm not going to even _pretend_ to believe that nothing's on your mind."

"Well," Rachel hesitated. Last time she'd asked for advice from an adult, it'd been completely useless. And she knew that Ms. Pillsbury was Ms. Banger's best friend. However, she felt a sort of kindred spirit in her teacher, and decided it couldn't hurt to try. "Have you ever had something totally and completely perfect," she asked slowly. "But in the back of your mind had a bad feeling—like maybe it's _too_ perfect?"

Adrianne smiled understandingly. "Yes," she said. "Let me guess: boy trouble?" When Rachel nodded in surprise, she added, "I told you Rachel: you remind me a lot of myself. And I'll save you the suspense: the guy you're fretting over isn't perfect. Not even close. Whether it's just a regular flaw or one of Shakespeare's own fatal types, I can't tell you. However, I can tell you he has one."

She stood up and began to straighten the classroom. "Sometimes you just have to follow your gut. If it's telling you something's not right, go figure out what it is. Then decide if it's something you can handle or not." She turned back to Rachel with an encouraging expression. "But whether it's a deal breaker or not, trust me: you'll be better off knowing than sitting in the dark."

Rachel gathered up her things and walked out of the classroom. She realized what she had to do; she just hoped with every fiber of her being that she'd survive it.

Jesse lingered, kissing her at her car, as per usual after rehearsal Thursday. Thursdays had become his full nights: he had dance practice, vocal training, and spent the rest of the night studying. She'd never questioned the schedule: after all, she had her own agenda that she strictly adhered to. However, she never heard him talk about it, and ever since Finn's sighting last week, she began to recall instances where she remembered his car remaining in the parking lot after she'd left. Whatever was happening, she was going to find out.

She decided to try following him in her car, although she felt that her discretionary skills left quite a bit to be desired. Regardless, he didn't seem to notice her, and she breathed a sigh of relief as his first stop was at the dance studio. She even snuck in to watch him rehearse a little, hoping his secret flaw was that he had weak ankles or liked to break dance. She saw no such thing, however, and after two hours, he packed up his bags and got back into his car.

She followed him, and noticed the drive became significantly longer. And then she saw the sign: "Welcome to Carmel". Her stomach dropped to her feet, and it took everything she had to continue after his car. She tried to convince herself that maybe he'd left something at his parent's house, or maybe had better acoustics there, and yet she somehow was not surprised when she saw him pull into the high school parking lot.

Rachel drove just past the school and parked where she had a decent view of the auditorium. She saw Jesse walk inside, and got out to follow him. Her feet felt like lead, and she could hear a voice inside her head just echoing, "No, no, no, no, no…"; but she held out hope. There had to be an explanation: maybe he'd left something in his locker? She was grasping at straws, but it was all she had left as she made her way, step by step, toward the auditorium.

She walked slowly down the hall, dragging her feet to the doors of the stage. She passed members of her rival team without notice, but didn't hear any sound of scandal from them about the return of their former star. When she finally got to the doors, she took a deep breath, shut her eyes tight, and quietly opened them.

There was Jesse, standing onstage with the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. They were finishing their warm-ups, and a piano player was beginning an intro to a duet. Rachel felt the life whoosh out of her with the air she'd been holding. She felt hollow, a living shell of a former starlet.

As she watched them begin their song, she raised her cell phone, zooming in on the picture of the two of them and snapping a few pictures.

"Hey— no pictures!" Shelby called out, whirling to see who'd interrupted her rehearsal. Jesse looked up and his eyes met Rachel's, and she all but fell apart. She raced from the auditorium, with him calling after her. She didn't stop, however, just kept running.

He still caught up with her as she reached the parking lot. "Rach," he pleaded, holding to her hand for dear life as she tried desperately to wrench it away. He tried to meet her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to look at him. "Please; I know what this looks like, but if you'd let me explain…"

Rachel was still struggling against his grip, trying to keep from completely breaking down. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

"Rach," Jesse wasn't letting go, and seemed to be on the verge of tears himself. "Please; I'm not a spy. I really do love--"

At that precise moment, Rachel tugged with all her might, and broke his grip. Unfortunately, she lost her balance, and fell to the ground, ripping her shirt and scraping her hand. The physical pain pulled her out of her emotional despair, and she looked up at him, practically shaking with anger.

"Don't say it." She said bitingly. "Don't stand _here_, singing with _her_," she gestured at the school, and Shelby, who had come outside, standing by the doors, looking on curiously, "and tell me you love me." She slowly stood up, trying to brush off the dirt and gravel that covered her outfit.

"The team was right," she told him scathingly, tears brimming again. "Everyone was right. I wish I'd never met you." She turned and ran, glad that he didn't follow her.

She made it to her car and drove as fast as she could back to Lima. She rolled to the shoulder and sent the pictures to Finn, with the simple words, "You were right." And then she sat there, her car in park on the side of the road, and began to cry.


	17. Betrayal

It was Friday afternoon, and Adrianne was making her way to Glee club. She was ready for the weekend; she and Emma had plans to go see _The Merry Wives of Windsor_, and Cleaveland was playing this Sunday, and she and K had an online date to chat about it during. She was in such a great mood she didn't even notice the ruckus that was coming from the Glee room until she noticed the crowd of non-Glee kids huddled around the door.

She shoved her way in, and was horrified to see Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike hovering over Jesse throwing punches while the rest of the club seemed to be egging them on.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, trying to pull them back, as she realized no one was going to help her. "What are you guys doing? Stop! _Stop!_"

Thank God Will and Emma squeezed their way into the room. Emma quickly worked to disperse the crowd outside, while Will helped Adrianne separate the boys.

"How could you?" Puck yelled over Will's shoulder as Adrianne helped Jesse to his feet.

Jesse held up his head defiantly, despite his bloody lip and the bruise forming on his cheek. "It's nothing personal; my loyalties are with my team," he told them evenly.

"You bastard!" Finn spat, trying to throw himself at the senior again. "We _are_ your team!"

"Guys! Guys!" Will shouted. "What the heck's going on?"

Kurt and Mercedes stepped forward, cell phones open. They handed them over to Will and Adrianne. Both looked at a picture message, forwarded from Rachel by Finn, of a picture of Jesse and Shelby rehearsing together, dated yesterday. Underneath was the simple message, "You were right."

Will and Adrianne looked up at Jesse together. He still stood proud, refusing to be intimidated by the group standing in front of him. However, something else caught Adrianne's attention at that moment.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked the group, her eyes never leaving Jesse's.

"She didn't come to school," Artie said after an uncomfortable pause.

"Probably feeling responsible for bringing in the spy in the first place," Kurt whispered to Mercedes, who nodded in agreement.

Adrianne listened to all this, but she was focusing on Jesse's eyes, on the expression that was half-masked by the obstinate set to his face.

Adrianne turned to Will. He was internally seething, but her expression helped him calm his own. "Will, can you take the kids to the auditorium?"

Will nodded, filing the kids out the door. Most shot daggers at Jesse, if they looked at him at all, and Artie purposefully rolled over his foot. Jesse pretended not to notice any of it, though he winced slightly at the pain in his foot.

When they were finally alone, Adrianne sighed, closing her eyes.

"Jesse…" she finally began, though still unable to do more than trail off. She saw him steeling himself for whatever she was going to throw at him. However, she just shook her head, trying to figure out what to say.

"You know," she finally put together, meeting his gaze again. "Only a really stupid spy would show up after he'd been made; and I would never have pegged you as stupid, Jess." He said nothing, keeping an even face.

"So I have to wonder," she continued, following her intuition, "what—or who—could possibly motivate you to show up to a club that you _know_ would want to partake in excessive violence against you just so you could say your piece."

She saw his resolve falter a little before breaking into a pure manifestation of shame. Adrianne was taken aback—she'd never seen anything like this on Jesse, and it didn't suit him. She sighed again and approached him as his eyes hit the floor.

"Oh, Jesse; what have you done?" She asked him as he turned away from her. She simply stood behind him, waiting as the silence dragged on.

Finally, he seemed to find his voice. "I wasn't spying on the club. I really liked her," he spoke in halted sentences, as if the story was so convoluted trying to explain it was almost beyond him.

Adrianne wanted to be gentle at the obviously hurting boy, but she also had to be realistic. "Jesse—were you gathering information and bringing it back to the Vocal Adrenaline coach?" she asked.

Jesse nodded.

"And did you tell anyone in New Directions what you were doing?" she continued, to which Jesse shook his head. "Then honey, that's spying."

"But not on the club," he insisted. "She only wanted to know about Rachel. Shelby gave me extra voice lessons and a letter of recommendation for UCLA's fine arts program if I just started dating her. She wanted me to be her boyfriend, find out about her life; but she never asked about Glee, and I never said a word." He looked up met Adrianne's eyes with the fullest sincerity.

Adrianne's thought process skidded at the information it was receiving. "Why would she just want to know about Rachel?" she asked out loud, though neither she nor Jesse knew the answer.

There were a lot of unanswered questions and pieces that just didn't add up, but there was also Jesse to deal with, and Adrianne knew that the other things would have to wait.

Jesse looked at his hands. "I have to talk to her, explain things—"

"No," Adrianne told him so forcefully he looked up at her. All traces of her friendly personality were gone, and the fury of understanding the feeling of unknowingly being part of a stupid game saturated her face as she looked at him. "Jesse, what you did was stupid and cruel, and you don't even know _why_ you did it. And if I have anything to say about it, I will make sure this reputation follows you for the next four years. As for the consequences of this one—don't call Rachel; leave well enough alone. Go back to Shelby and Carmel; come Monday I don't want to see you in these halls, in these classes, and especially in Glee. If you are anywhere near here, anything that New Directions does I will not watch in the capacity of a teacher, and I will certainly do nothing to stop." She gave him one more withering glare, and told him to go.

After collecting herself (though still heated), Adrianne made her way to the auditorium. She found Will and Emma sitting alone, and saw his face changed from furious to shock when he looked up at her. Adrianne wondered how off her face must look to him; it was rare since she'd began teaching here that her face was less than cheerful, and she didn't think she'd ever been incensed to the point she was feeling now.

"We sent the kids home," Emma explained before Adrianne spoke the question. "Today isn't going to be the day for practice."

"No it's not," she agreed, then grabbed her hand. She began leading them out the door, commanding, "come on."

"Where are we going?" Emma asked. Adrianne looked to Will, and saw that he was completely in sync with her thoughts.

"We're going to Carmel."


	18. Face Offs and Find Outs

They took two cars, simply because Adrianne was still trying to calm down. As they drove, however, she knew that no one was feeling any more composed, and she wished for a moment that she, like Finn and Puck, could simply start wailing on those that caused this mess.

The three of them emerged from the parking lot in stride, almost identical looks of fury. Adrianne would have laughed at the sight if it hadn't been her. They made their way into the building and through the doors of the auditorium. Apparently Vocal Adrenaline had the day off; regardless, the place was empty besides the attractive brunette that sat at her desk, seemingly waiting for them.

"Will Schuester, we meet again," she said amicably. "I'm guessing under circumstances less favorable than last time." She smiled suggestively.

Will and Adrianne were too livid to speak, so it was Emma who said her piece first. "How dare you? You didn't think you could win without bringing us down? You really had to stoop to cheating?"

Shelby remained even in tone and expression. "I don't know what you mean. I've been giving Jesse vocal lessons, but your group has never come up."

"He's already given you up, so you can just can the denial," Adrianne snapped at her. Shelby expression dropped for just a moment, a look of fear as she tried to gauge the full extent of their knowledge. That look caused the next words out of Adrianne's mouth to catch in her throat, as the alarms in her head started blaring, trying to get her to make a connection that was just beyond her reach.

The look disappeared in the next moment, however, and while Adrianne desperately tried to link the recognition in her subconscious, Will had taken up the slack.

"What you did was slimy and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your team pays for it."

"My team doesn't need to cheat to win," Shelby snapped, causing Adrianne's head to whirl as she struggled to make out what her brain was trying to tell her. Meanwhile, Shelby stepped around the desk and smiled at Will, "I do like your passion when you're angry though. It reminds me of our last…encounter."

Will froze. Adrianne left her own puzzle for a moment to join Emma as they stared between the two coaches. They both knew something bad was coming.

"I wonder if you kiss as well when you're furious," she continued, reaching out her hand to caress his face.

Will grabbed it and forced it back to her side. However, the damage was done. Adrianne saw the pain in Emma's eyes as she connected the dots, and Will was unable to defend himself before she swept out the door.

He looked to Adrianne. If he thought he'd never seen her angry before, he was sure she was all but rabid now. He wondered whether she would make good on her threat now, or wait until he had a chance to explain himself. All she did though, was tell him to go, and Will spared one last glare at Shelby before trailing after the redhead

And so then there were two. Adrianne stared at the coach in front of her, wanting to beat her with a baseball bat for the pain she'd caused so many people.

"I just can't understand why you would do this," she told her, shaking her head in disbelief.

"The personal decisions I make for myself have nothing to do with you."

It was then that something clicked in Adrianne's head. The stubborn look on the woman's face; the familiar curve of the cheekbones as her face fell in that moment earlier; the fact that this was _personal_…

When Will returned, he was out of breath and at a loss for words. He walked in and saw the two women in a face-off, and suddenly geared up for round two against Shelby.

He was interrupted from even starting when Adrianne, looking up from a paper she now held, took two steps forward and put herself not six inches from the coach's face.

"Stay away from her; stay away from us, or so help me…" she spoke in a low voice, almost shaking with anger. She then spun around, tearing to where Will was standing and calling as she passed him, "let's get out of here."

Will waited one second to see Shelby, now with her back turned to both of them, then raced to catch up with Adrianne.

When they had left the building, Adrianne finally slowed, taking a deep breath. "Where's Emma?" she asked, looking around.

Will shifted uncomfortably. "She left—in your car," he admitted.

Adrianne sighed : maybe giving Ems a spare key to _everything_ she owned wasn't the best idea. "Then I guess you're driving me home," she said simply, and walked out to the parking lot.


	19. Shattered

Adrianne was amazed at how thoroughly everything had managed to fall apart. She'd spent the weekend with Emma, unsure of anything to say, sitting with her while she cried and helping her while she cleaned her already immaculate apartment. She had no idea the full story of Will's association with the Vocal Adrenaline coach (neither did Emma, she found out eventually), and was torn between wanting to beat him to a bloody pulp for hurting her friend and feeling just as bad for him. First thing Monday word got around that Jesse had reclaimed his position as the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline, confirming to most of the Glee club that he was what they had originally feared. New Directions was in complete chaos, and, she found in her class, Rachel was still absent. Meanwhile, Ken was suddenly agitated with all three of them, and Sue was practically skipping in the halls. To top it all off, Regional's was two weeks away.

"Mr. Schue, what are we going to do?" Mercedes asked as they all sat dejectedly in their chairs. "Jesse knows everything, and by now so does the rest of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Not to mention that with Rachel missing, we're short to even compete in the first place," Kurt threw in.

"This is going to be worse than Sectionals, Mr. Schue," Puck said.

Even Will looked dejected, and so Adrianne pulled out the paper she'd received Friday.

"Vocal Adrenaline is not our problem; Jesse wasn't spying on our work for them," she phrased carefully.

The entirety of Glee looked at the teacher in surprise. "How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Because I talked to the coach, and she gave me this," Adrianne held up the paper, and handed it to Will. "It's a set list for Regional's. None of our work is on it."

"It's a trick," Finn insisted. "She hands you that list so you stop asking questions, they steal ours and we're screwed."

Will, meanwhile, was going over the list. "Guys, this looks pretty legit," he turned to Adrianne. "How did you get this?"

Adrianne just shrugged, "She's really not afraid of our team beating hers."

Puck suddenly spoke up. "If that's really the set list, why don't we use it?" he said excitedly. "Turn the tables on them."

Adrianne and Will both shook their heads. "Puck, it's forty-plus to twelve," Adrianne explained. "We can't beat them in two weeks with a song they've been rehearsing for months."

Will looked at them all in disbelief. "No; it's more than that," he told them. "We're not going to use this list because we're better than that. We don't need to cheat to prove ourselves." And he ripped up the paper.

Tina spoke up, "What about Rachel?" She said, turning to the others. "We still need a twelfth, and we're going to need _her_ to place."

The group looked from one to another, each at a loss of what to say. Finally, Will decided that there was nothing left to discuss, and they began rehearsal.

* * *

"Finn, stay a spell," Adrianne called out as New Directions wandered out the door. Will also looked up at her, debating whether to stay behind as well. However, Adrianne walked closer and whispered to him, "I've got this. You've got your own issues to work out." She looked at him meaningfully, and he matched her in understanding, then turned to walk out the door to find Emma.

Finn, all the while, had remained in his seat. He knew what was coming: once again he was going to be expected to step up, to fix things. He wasn't done being angry though; he'd warned Rachel, he'd done everything he could.

"I warned her," he said suddenly, not looking up from the floor. "I told her that there was something up. It's not my fault that she didn't listen." He looked up at Ms. Banger angrily, waiting for her to say something to make him think differently.

"You're right," she told him instead, and Finn balked in surprise of her honesty. "You were right from the beginning, and now, since she didn't listen to you, her heart is lying in pieces."

"This isn't my fault", he repeated, though less forcefully than before. The thought of Rachel hurting bothered him more than he wanted to admit at present.

"No, it's not," Ms. Banger agreed again, but it didn't make Finn feel any better. "However, I'd like to point out that she didn't start dating him to hurt you, or New Directions. She didn't risk losing you as a friend so she could be used. And she didn't put herself out there so that some sociopath could hurt her for her own sick gains that had nothing to do with the team."

Finn slouched in his chair, sighing dejectedly; he wanted to be angry at Rachel for her stupidity in dating a rival. Now he was forced to consider what both Puck and now Ms. Banger had told him: that Jesse had not been using Rachel for Vocal Adrenaline's gains, that he'd just been a normal scumbag who'd broken his girl's heart. Even more so, he realized that he'd been able to break her so thoroughly, not through her own gullibility, but by being so good to her.

They were both silent for a moment. Then his teacher stood up and headed for the door.

"That's it?" Finn asked, surprised that there was no moral take-home message on how to fix things.

Adrianne looked at him. "What's done is done," she told him. "Now we all just have to do our part to pick up the pieces." And she left him alone in the room.


	20. Lost and Alone

Adrianne parked her car on a side street not unlike the one she currently lived on. It always amazed her how people didn't get lost in suburban neighborhoods—everything looked exactly the same. However, she'd checked the address twice and recognized the car in the driveway with the Broadway license plate holder.

She made her way to the door and knocked. When one of the Mr. Berry's opened the door, it took all of twenty seconds for Adrianne to explain her presence and be directed upstairs. As she made her way up, she shook her head in amazement: apparently this level of heartache was even beyond two gay dads.

Adrianne knocked lightly on the door. She didn't hear a voice, but instead just a small, muffled whimpering. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

Rachel's face was buried in a pillow, so there was no way of telling how far gone she was for sure, but Adrianne noticed she was still wearing her outfit from Thursday, her hair was completely disheveled, and the bed was all but completely covered in tissues. Adrianne's heart ached for the poor girl lying there, not only for what she was experiencing, but for the sense of déjà vu the scene brought to her.

Adrianne had gotten as far as calling Rachel's name when a fresh bout of tears seemed to erupt from her. She slowly moved forward to the bed, and softly rubbed the girl's back while waiting for the episode to subside.

"Aw, Rachel," she said softly, pushing aside the Kleenex that was strewn everywhere. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…"

She realized that she had absolutely no words of wisdom for this situation. She knew from personal experience that, at that moment, it _was_ that bad, it _wasn't_ going to get any better, and _nothing_ was going to be okay. Adrianne was trying to help, but she was on the brink of deciding she may be the absolute worst person for the job.

Rachel's tears started to ebb, and Adrianne heard the awkward noise that was a sobbing girl trying to speak. The elder brunette helped the younger to a sitting position, hugging her tight until she could get a hold of herself, and tried to understand what she was saying.

"Jesse…used…me…Finn…everyone…hates…me," she said between sobs, and it took everything in Adrianne not to cry with her. She understood all too well the pain coursing through her student, and at that moment would've gone through her own personal tragedy all over again if she could take the burden off of this poor girl.

"I'm so sorry," Adrianne told her, rocking her back and forth. She wasn't sure if this was overstepping teacher-student boundaries, but Rachel didn't seem to object, so she just held on. "Sometimes people are scum."

Rachel sniffled. "I just don't understand. Why me?" her big brown eyes looked up at her teacher, and Adrianne felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She didn't say anything at first, not only since she didn't feel it was her place to say, but because the answer seemed crueler than the silence.

When Rachel lowered her gaze, Adrianne finally found her voice. "I think he really did like you, Rachel; honestly I do. I think the means were scummy and dishonest and borderline malicious, but the ends were sincere." She held her tightly.

"The team must hate me," Rachel continued. She couldn't bring herself to say what she was really afraid of yet; she was still brimming with tears. "I led him right to us, showed him everything."

"He wasn't spying on the club, Rachel," Adrianne continued to console her. "He was lying about some things, but Vocal Adrenaline has its own routine already set up. His intentions had nothing to do with stealing from us."

Rachel stopped crying for a moment and looked up in confusion. "Then what was he doing?" she asked, and Adrianne hesitated again. She probably should have thought this out before coming over.

"I don't know," she finally said, wincing inside as she tried to sound convincing over a convoluted half-truth. "The Vocal Adrenaline coach is cruel, and has her own twisted agenda. Maybe she just wanted to mess with the group." Adrianne almost groaned in the exertion of putting together something conceivable and somewhat true.

Regardless, Rachel seemed to accept it (a fact that actually made Adrianne feel worse), and breathed a little easier. She hadn't ruined the team's chances for Regional's, and she knew she could survive Jesse, but there was still the worst part…

Adrianne felt Rachel's chest constrict, and could feel her trying to hold back a new cascade of tears. She held her tighter, and Rachel buried her face in Adrianne's blouse, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?" Adrianne leaned her head closer to the brunette's to try to make out the garbled statement.

Rachel tried to control her breathing, but just felt lost. This was what was hurting her most, the words that echoed in her head, _"…but if this leads to something bad for all of us" _he had told her_," don't expect any more friendship from me"_. And he was right; he had been exactly right… she lost her battle against her tears and started sobbing into Ms. Banger's blouse.

"Rachel; ohhh," Adrianne was starting to understand why her dads had maintained their distance. She was at a complete loss as to what had even started this new flood, or how to fix it. She just stayed there though, and tried to let her get it out again.

Finally, Rachel had calmed down again enough to mutter something that sounded like it included "Finn" and "never forgive me".

"Oh, hon," Adrianne said, hugging her tighter. "You really are me."

She straightened up Rachel as best as she could, giving her a pillow to cling to and getting her to make eye contact.


	21. Picking up the Pieces

"When I was twenty, I was ambitious, driven, going to school at Ohio University and performing in a well-publicized production of _Chicago_." Looking at the wonder in Rachel's eye, even through the tears, she quickly explained, "It was just chorus, mostly dance, but it was still a step in the right direction. Anyways," she said, smiling sadly, "One night, I met the producer at a party. He completely swept me off my feet, and when the show wrapped up, convinced me to move with him to Manhattan, saying I had star potential."

Rachel's breathing had calmed down, listening to the true story of Ms. Banger's past. She could feel the emotions behind her word, and as the story progressed, realized the foundation for her constant remarks about their similarities.

"Everyone was against the relationship from the start: he was older—literally twice my age—and he had acquired a reputation even in the state of Ohio."

Adrianne sighed again, "But I didn't listen. He'd already come clean about his past, and we decided the age thing really didn't matter. I got into a huge fight with Em—Ms. Pillsbury right before I left, and I told her that I knew him better than she did, and she should just trust me. She told me that when things blew up in my face not to come crying to her.

"So I transferred to a school in Manhattan and continued to perform. Evan and I got married six months later, and he really did try. He began going to fewer rehearsals of his shows, I began making all sorts of compromises—even dropping theater so he wouldn't be tempted by the girls I worked with. I got my teaching credentials and my master's degree in Shakespeare. And then, two years later, I came home, and found some _blonde_ in our bed while he was in the shower."

Adrianne absently began playing with a strand of her hair and looked away from Rachel, rambling as she tried to finish her story. "I didn't even pack, just bolted straight out and crashed at a friend's loft for a month. I'm not sure I stopped crying for two weeks—I'd been such an idiot, and there wasn't a single person on the planet who didn't have every right to say 'I told you so.'"

"What happened?" Rachel asked quietly, feeling a little guilty for prodding.

Adrianne smiled. "Emma happened. She found out, somehow, and took the first flight out there. She could've been absolutely wretched, but she was my friend. She forgave me, and pulled me out of that awful place. And she helped me through my divorce, my move back home, and my shift into teaching."

Adrianne recollected herself, pulling back out of the mess that was her past and looking at the girl that sat before her. "So, not exactly alike, thank God. But similar enough that I can relate." She sighed and hugged Rachel again. "I can't tell you when or whether Finn or the others will forgive you. However, I can tell you that the ones worth keeping are the ones who will."

Rachel gave her teacher a small smile. She decided that maybe if Ms. Pillsbury could forgive Ms. Banger after a fight (and the idea of the timid guidance counselor fighting was a bit hard to imagine) that involved running off with a jerk to New York, then maybe, eventually, Finn could forgive her for being so stupid about Jesse. Her teacher was right about one thing, at least: only time would tell.

Adrianne began cleaning up the mess of tissues and various others around Rachel's room, and Rachel excused herself to the bathroom to clean up, allowing them both time to collect themselves.

After a little time, she heard Rachel's voice speak up.

"Ms. Banger?" When she turned to face her, Rachel continued. "How did you get pegged as a gold-digger if you just divorced him?"

Adrianne face lit up in its first grin since last Friday. "Loophole in the pre-nup," she explained with a chuckle. "That blonde ended up costing him half of everything _and_ alimony." She tossed the garbage and sat back down on the bed. "Feeling any better?"

Rachel felt exhausted, truth be told. She was about to suggest she go to bed when they heard music starting up and a knock at the door. Expecting it to be her dads, Rachel called for them to enter.

Suddenly she heard a familiar baritone coming from just outside the door.

"Listen as your day unfolds," Finn sang, sliding into her room, smiling gently as Rachel gasped in surprise. "Challenge what the future holds. Try to keep your hands up to the sky."

Following him was Mercedes and Tina, "Lovers they may cause you tears," they continued. "Go ahead release your fears. Stand up and be counted, don't be ashamed to cry."

Rachel's face grew wide in shock as the entire Glee club, including Mr. Schue, slid into her room, surrounding her bed as they all sang out.

"You gotta be bad

You gotta be bold

You gotta be wiser

You gotta be hard

You gotta be tough

You gotta be stronger

You gotta be cool

You gotta be calm

You gotta stay together

Will moved front and center, and Adrianne joined in, their voices ringing out, "All I know, All I know is love will save the day."

Kurt stepped forward, Artie rolling up behind him. "Harold what your father said. Read the books your father read. Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time."

Then Quinn stepped forward, harmonizing with Puck, "Some may have more cash than you, others take a different view. My, oh my; eh, eh, eh."

Santana and Brittany took their turn, belting out, "Time asks no questions, it goes on without you; leaving if you can't stand the pace."

Finn then walked up to Rachel, taking her hand and finishing, "The world keeps on spinning, can't stop it if you try to. The best part is danger staring you in the face…"

The group began a Latin combo again, causing Adrianne to smile as they finished the song,

"You gotta be bad

You gotta be bold

You gotta be wiser

You gotta be hard

You gotta be tough

You gotta be stronger

You gotta be cool

You gotta be calm

You gotta stay together

All I know, all I know is love will save the day."

Tears started brimming in Rachel's eyes, but this time it was in appreciation for the support of her team when she needed them most.  
The entire team approached the bed, and everyone had a kind word or smile for their fellow Glee clubber. In the meantime, Adrianne scootched off the bed and stood with Will.

"This is amazing," she told him. "I'm amazed you set this up so quickly."

Will looked at her in surprise. "I didn't do this; I thought you put it together."

Adrianne shook her head, and looked back at the Glee team. She saw Finn, standing next to Rachel, holding her hand, and realized who had known just what to do and pulled it off.


	22. Said in Silence

**Author's Note: I have to take a break for finals (thumbs down); so I leave you with something light. See you soon and wish me luck!**

* * *

It was later that night, and the rest of the club had left. Except Finn. Rachel was grateful that he'd lingered; she'd wanted to talk to him alone, but wasn't quite sure how to ask. And now they simply lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, holding hands.

Rachel was quiet at first. She wanted to say so much, and for once had no idea how to tell him. How much she loved that he and the club had come; how much she'd needed them. That losing him as a friend would have been so much worse than losing Jesse as a boyfriend. And that, for now, despite being emotionally battered and broken, she felt a little more stable, a little safer, with him there next to her.

Finn thought the silence between them was kind of nice. Most of the time, Rachel was always talking a lot, he had to work to keep up trying to listen (or pretending to listen) and getting his own thoughts in order. This felt nice: just the two of them enjoying being together. He wanted to pull Rachel closer to him, put his arm around her, but he knew that she was hurting, and he didn't want to push it.

"I didn't think you'd ever forgive me for what I did," she finally told him truthfully.

"You didn't do anything, Rache," Finn replied, turning on his side to face her. "You liked a guy; you trusted him; and he turned out to be a slimeball. That's not your fault."

Rachel faced him, looking into his eyes. How did she get so lucky that he could forgive her again? That she could get this second chance with him?

"I'm just sorry that he hurt you, since he meant enough to you that he was your first…you know…" Finn mumbled, still facing her, but looking down as he flushed at the direction the conversation had taken. He hadn't meant to, and realized that this was probably the wrong thing to say, especially _here_.

Rachel didn't look hurt, however. She brought his face back up to look at her own. She looked a little relieved, oddly enough.

"Finn," she confessed to him. "He wasn't my first."

Finn's eyes widened in shock. "He wasn't? How many…?"

Rachel actually found herself laughing a little at the misinterpretation. It felt nice after so much grief. "No—none," she explained gently. "What I meant was I _didn't_ sleep with him."

The full weight of the statement hit him like a ton of bricks. Jesse hadn't gotten to her, not fully, and Finn couldn't help himself, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

He let her go, just enough so he was staring into those beautiful brown eyes. "Why not?" he whispered.

Rachel gazed back at him. "I just couldn't," she told him softly. "It didn't feel…right."

Finn knew what she meant. That night with Santana hadn't felt right either, but he'd gone through with it anyways. And he regretted it.

Yet Rachel hadn't. And in a way, Finn thought, that still made her his; maybe made her more his. Despite all his previous convictions about giving her space, he leaned in closer, and she didn't stop him when he kissed her.

Of course she didn't stop him. Isn't this what she'd always wanted—even when she was dating Jesse, to an extent? She'd wanted Finn to hold her and kiss her and look at her the way she'd always felt herself looking at him. And although her head told her that this was an asinine time to be kissing someone, right after the most awful break-up of her life, she let herself continue to get lost in Finn's arms.

After what seemed infinite, or maybe no time at all, Rachel found herself pulling away. "This isn't right…" she said unwillingly, shifting herself away from him.

"Right, you're right; I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—" Finn agreed hastily, then turned back to her. "Why isn't it right?" he asked, looking confused.

Rachel sighed. "Because—despite the reason—I just broke up with Jesse; and despite how much you mean to me, so did he…" her face turned down as her head began to win out. She looked back to Finn, "I want to be with you Finn, but not as a rebound to him. I just…need a little time to get back on my feet, you know?"

Finn nodded. He'd known that, had thought it himself. He just didn't realize how much he wanted her, wanted to keep her in his arms, safe from any jackass trying to hurt her again.

And so they both rolled back onto their backs, hands entwined, staring at the ceiling in silence. Rachel felt safe, and Finn felt content, and that was all that mattered until her dads came upstairs to take him home.


	23. What Now

Adrianne had no idea if it was just her, but that week seemed to drag on mercilessly. Glee had picked itself up somewhat, and Rachel had rejoined them with Finn by her side. However, things were still scattered in her world, and she struggled with her new role as teacher, co-coach, and friend to equally muddled associates.

Emma and Will had not made up. On the one hand, Adrianne was proud of her friend for standing her ground. Will had admitted to screwing up, and Emma had forgiven him; but that didn't make things like they were, and now she had to decide if she could handle the relationship as it was. Unfortunately, Adrianne also knew both parties were in pain, and could sympathize with both, which made it hard not to just scream at them to get over it and be with each other.

Ken was still not talking to any of them. Not that he'd talked to them much before, but now he was outright ignoring her, passing her in the halls like she didn't exist, and she had no idea what she could've done.

And so Adrianne took to compartmentalizing her time: before school with Emma, class with her students, lunch with Will, afternoons with Glee. Her evenings, thank God, were hers, which she spent rotating through everything in her life, except her computer. She had only had time to send a quick note to K in apology over the weekend, and now she just didn't have time to talk—she was too busy trying to put back together the mess that had been made.

One afternoon, as she and Will ate their lunch in the Glee room, going over possibilities for Regional's, Will asked her how mad Emma was.

Adrianne sighed heavily. "She's not mad; she's…disappointed," she told him. "Things are hard now and they shouldn't be. Everything's a mess and it can't be easily fixed."

Will looked down at the papers he held. "I'm surprised you're still talking to me," he admitted.

"Well, you are my friend," Adrianne said, smiling softly. "You're an idiot and a man-whore, but my friend nonetheless." She saw him smile sadly, and realized her tease had been a little too close to the belt. "Besides," she continued. "It'd be hard to help with Glee if we weren't talking."

At that Will did smile. Adrianne was glad neither of her friends were the type to force her to take sides; she knew they both needed her and she wanted to be there for them.

* * *

During Glee that afternoon, Will spoke to the group. "You guys, I'm proud of you. We've gone through a hell of a lot these last months, and you've all proved you have what it takes. Now that Regional's are coming up, Ms. Banger and I have been trying to put together something that speaks to everyone listening who we are as a group and individuals." He gazed around at them, meeting everyone's eyes. "We are New Directions: the underdogs that started as nothing and built up to Section champions. The group that has overcome external and internal struggles to get here, and is ready to prove they've got what it takes."

With that, he began handing out sheet music.


	24. Emoting

"Thank God," Adrianne groaned in Emma's office. "I literally never thought this day would happen."

The counselor smiled at her friend. Adrianne had been on edge for the last two weeks, and, despite trying to be a rock for her best friend, she knew that she'd been leaning on Emma quite a bit. Of course Emma had been interested in Glee's goings on; just because she couldn't bring herself to face Will didn't mean she wasn't still hopelessly in love with him, didn't want the team to do great. And so she and her surrogate little sister had spent the last two weeks balancing on a thin line, trying to let on just enough so Emma was involved, but not so much that she felt wounded all over again.

"How are the kids feeling?" Emma asked.

Adrianne smiled; she'd been doing it a lot this week, despite the stress. Honestly, it actually made her feel better—frowning was starting to hurt her face, and it reminded her of all the crap that she was dealing with. So she smiled, beamed, and all but radiated sunshine every moment it was appropriate.

"They're nervous," she told her friend. "Vo—the competition is fierce, but we're strong, and I think we have a real shot at this."

"Good," Emma told her simply, and Adrianne could see she was dancing around something. "Good; I'm glad the team is holding together so well. Because—" She looked up and met her eyes "—I've decided not to come."

Adrianne's jaw dropped. She'd had a feeling, truthfully, that Emma might try to back out, but she'd been hoping her dedication to the kids would get the best of her. Now that it hadn't, Adrianne wasn't sure there was anything she could say to convince her otherwise.

"Ems," she said softly. She tried desperately to think of something to convey to the redhead how vital she was, but Emma's face was already pained.

"Please," she said, holding up one hand and taking Adrianne's with the other. "I love those kids, and I want to be there for them, for you. But it's too hard…it's too hard Addy…"

Her old nickname, the one only Emma's mother ever used, was the nail in the coffin. Adrianne knew that Emma wasn't coming; that while Emma didn't contest her friendship with Will, she just couldn't put on a happy face and be a part of his life yet.

Adrianne smiled again, less easily, but hugged her friend as she assured her that she understood.

* * *

Adrianne left her classroom that afternoon and made her way through the halls. When she passed the gym, she slowed down. She was wrestling with the one urge to continue being happy, and the second to get everything out in one fell swoop. Wasn't that what she had advised Finn, once upon a time? A cathartic action to just purge yourself of everything that was bringing you down? She paced the floor for a brief time, ignoring the looks she received from students as she blocked the hall in her trek to nowhere. Finally, she turned and walked into the boys' locker room.

She was glad that the office was just inside the door; she might have lost her righteous edge if she'd had to worry about running across teenagers changing. But she didn't see a thing, except the teacher who'd given her the cold shoulder these last weeks and caused her happy, normal day quite a bit of upset.

She stormed in as he hovered over various clipboards, writing notes about insignificant things. As she entered, he looked up in surprise, then back down in resentment.

"What is your problem?" she accused him. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Forget it," he told her grumpily. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand?" she replied, irked and confused. "What wouldn't I understand?"

"Nothing," he snapped, focusing unnecessarily hard on the information in his hands.

"No," she told him, whirling around his chair and snatching the clipboard away from him. "If you're going to be a snotty to me, you're going to have a _damn_ good reason. And you're going to tell me."

Ken looked up at her gruffly. She could tell he was hurt by something, but she honestly could think of nothing she'd done to deserve this treatment.

"I'm tired of being second to that stupid club," he told her. "To Schuester. My guys chose it; Emma chose it; now _you_ ditch me for it…"

Adrianne felt badly. Since the gossip mill spun as it did (not to mention she was friends with Emma), she knew about the whole mess between the three teachers. But he was right; she didn't understand.

"Ditch you? When did I ditch you?" she asked. _When had they ever even made plans?_

Ken simply stood up and walked to the door to his office, holding it open for her. She dropped her eyes in defeat and began to leave. As she was halfway between his office and the hall, however, Ken grabbed her arm.

"Wait a sec," he told her when she looked up in surprise. He went back to his desk and returned with a plush dog wearing a Cleveland jersey.

Seeing her face, he simply told her, "I heard you liked the team. They won their game last weekend, you know."

Adrianne was only able to nod dumbly and watch as he turned and walked away, closing the door and shutting the blinds in his office.

Rachel and Finn were in the Glee room alone, everyone else having disbanded for the day. Rachel had insisted they needed to go over their duet once more, but really she just wanted to spend more time with him. She felt safe with Finn, like the whole Jesse thing—well, not that it had never happened, but like it wasn't so painful to deal with as it was when she was alone. She knew she was right to take time for herself to regain her footing, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a hand up, right?

"I think Mr. Schue did a good job with this," Rachel said, looking at the music.

Finn wasn't really looking at the music. He was looking at Rachel, thinking about how he wanted to kiss her. He'd said it before, and he was thinking it now: the high road sucked. But he knew it was what she needed, and that was the least he could give her. Heck, maybe if they won Regional's, she'd realize that she had never needed Jesse St. Jackass in the first place.

Rachel stood up and moved to the piano. She was afraid if she didn't move, she'd try to kiss Finn. And if she did kiss him, then she was maybe just avoiding the pain from Jesse's betrayal rather than moving past it. She wanted to be past it when she began officially dating Finn. She wanted to have no other guy in her mind but him. Maybe if they did well at Regional's, she'd be able to convince herself that she was still herself, the star she was before Jesse had shown up.

Well, not exactly. She knew she'd never be exactly the same. If Ms. Banger's story had taught her anything, it's that a life experience is a life experience, and it changes you permanently. However, she wanted to get back the best parts of her as much as possible, and leave Jesse behind as a memory, and nothing more. She sat down, and began the melody, staring at the man that she knew would never hurt her like that; who would always stand by her. That she wanted to be everything for.


	25. Pregame

_Finally_ was all Adrianne could think of as she stepped out of her car into the sunlight. She could feel the air of nerves and excitement in the air. Regional's. It was their time: the day to show everyone that New Directions were here for the long haul. She walked up to Will with an enormous grin lighting up her face.

He returned the smile. They watched the kids appear, one by one, and board the bus. Will followed them, psyched about getting to ride with his students, getting to be there when they performed. He had no doubt that everything was going to work out: they'd worked too hard for it not to.

Adrianne waited another moment, watching everyone board. She stared out at the empty lot, smiling, lost in thought. She wasn't too surprised when a familiar face came into her peripheral vision.

"You okay, Ms. Banger?" Rachel stood next to her teacher, trying to see whatever had her attention.

Adrianne looked at her student. "We're going to come back here different," she told her. "One way or another. I always like to take a good look at what I'm leaving behind before I move forward."

"What will happen if we don't place?" Adrianne looked at Rachel, and could see, despite her assertive exterior, she was genuinely worried. Glee was were she belonged; what would she do without it?

"A) we'll place," Adrianne assured her. "And B) even if we don't, this--" she gestured to the group "--it won't stop. We'll find a way." She squeezed the plush dog in her hand.

What is that?" Rachel asked, looking down at the toy.

Adrianne smiled again. "This is a Cleveland Cavalier's Moondog. He's good luck."

Rachel nodded, asking no further questions. Together they took one last look at the empty school, and then boarded the bus.

The driver greeted Rachel as she walked past him, then did a double take as he saw Adrianne step up. "Didn't I see you just get on?" he asked, confused.

Adrianne looked at Rachel, who had already sat down next to Finn. "No; that was a student," she told him, smiling gently. "I'm the other faculty advisor: see my official jacket?" she joked, displaying the top of her favorite pantsuit.

The driver simply mumbled, pulling out his glasses. "I guess I _am_ getting old." Adrianne's smile became a little frozen as she wondered about their safety, but she just exhaled and sat next to Will. The bus sputtered, then started on their trek.

* * *

When they reached their destination, everybody clamored off the bus. Rachel heard Ms. Banger laughing as Mr. Schue muttered something about calling the bus company to ask about their policy on driving capability in their employees. However, she was just glad that they'd all arrived in one piece, and that now was their time to shine. She smiled as Ms. Banger and Finn placed themselves on either side of her in the back, and they followed Mr. Schue as he led the way.

Rachel had begun chattering about the acoustics of the auditorium when she noticed Ms. Banger stiffen. She also saw that everyone ahead of her had slowed to a halt, and that Mr. Schue was talking to someone at the steps leading up to the entrance.

She followed Ms. Banger as she began weaving through the Glee kids, with Finn following Rachel. Then she saw what had stopped their procession: the Vocal Adrenaline coach looking down at them from halfway up the steps.

"Where's Red?" she had just asked Mr. Schue, smiling deviously. "Did she decide not to come? Because I was going to offer to buy consolatory rounds after my team crushes everyone for the fourth year in a row."

She looked at Ms. Banger, then past her to Finn, who'd placed himself in front of Rachel. "Pity you had to fall back on that one," she told the teacher. "He'll never be able to measure up."

Rachel had finally squeezed herself to the front. She'd wanted to stand face to face with the person pulling the strings in an attempt at their destruction. "You talk a lot," she told the woman evenly, "but I've found that in my 16 years of experience that those who talk the most trash in theater are usually the most insecure."

The woman seemed to be genuinely amused at her comment. She smiled at Rachel saying, "I'm glad to see you're back on the horse after such an ordeal. That kind of drive, along with your talent, will get you far—a family trait, no doubt—"

Rachel didn't have a chance to reply, because at that moment, Ms. Banger had stormed up to the coach and slapped her with every ounce of energy she had. As Mr. Schue rushed forward to restrain her, the group saw her put up no fight, grinning triumphantly at the astounded expression on Ms. Corcoran's face. Meanwhile, Mr. Schue began dragging her off to the side, yelling over his shoulder, "Finn, take the others inside; we'll be right behind you."

For a second, no one did anything. Ms. Corcoran just stood there, her hand on her face, staring at them. Then she collected herself, muttered "good luck", and quickly walked back to her team.

Finn was next to react: grabbing Rachel's hand, he led her forward, everyone following them toward the doors. When they reached the lobby, they all clustered together.

After an infinite stunned silence, Puck was the first to speak. "That was so _hot_," he said, causing Quinn to smack him and the whole group to relax in laughter.

"I'm glad somebody finally gave that bitch a what-for," Kurt said, doing a fist pound with Mercedes.

"Damn," she replied. "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

The group then just settled into absent-minded babble, and Finn turned to Rachel. "Are you okay?" He asked her, taking her hand. She nodded, smiling up at him and giving his a little squeeze. He smiled at her, "I'm proud of you Rache; you didn't let her get to you at all. You really showed her."

Rachel replied, "Yeah, but I think I was somewhat upstaged," to which they both laughed and turned back to join the others.

* * *

"Adrianne, what were you thinking?" Will tried to ask sternly, but not quite succeeding; after all, he had wanted to do the same thing himself.

Adrianne tried to stay even, but couldn't lose that gleeful smile. "Come on Will," she appealed to him. "She is _so_ irritating!"

"Regardless," Will told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We're here as teachers; we're _supposed_ to be setting an example."

Adrianne looked at him, smile withdrawn, and groaned. "I just hate what she's doing."

"I know that her picking on our team is low—"

Adrianne interrupted him, "It's not the team—it's Rachel. Just Rachel, don't you notice that?"

Will looked at her quizzically. "You think she's trying to break Rachel to hurt our chances?" he asked.

Adrianne desperately wanted him to get it. She hated somehow being the only person on the face of the planet that seemed to have figured it out. But he was a guy, and she still felt that it wasn't her place to say, so she simply sighed. "No; I don't know what I'm talking about. She just pushes my buttons, that's all."

"Then we'll just stay away from her," Will assured her, and as she nodded, they walked back inside to their team.


	26. Regionals

**Author's Note: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEASON FINALE SPOILERS. While I don't know details, and even if I did I've strayed pretty far from the actual plot, I do know the judges and set lists for Regional's. For all Glee purists out there, you will want to skip chapters 26 and 28. I will provide my own version of Glee-wind (spoiler-free) for those chapters in 27 and 29. Thank you and enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

And so they registered and took their seats. Somehow they'd once again drawn last, a sign that Rachel took as a good thing (after all, she insisted, they'd won Sectionals and gone last). However, as the lights dimmed and the host came out, they found out that the surprises weren't over just yet.

"Welcome everyone," he said, smiling at the audience. "And welcome to the 72nd Regional Show Choir Competition. Today should be quite an event. My name is Rod Remington, and I'll be your host and technical judge for the night. Please help me welcome our judges: for musicality, recording artist Josh Groban—"

Adrianne clapped, but noticed Will looked a little nervous. The host continued, "For showmanship, recording artist Olivia Newton John--"

Adrianne was now feeling a little awkward. Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban were judging this thing? Who was going to take overall—Elton John?

"And our overall performance judge, named 'Cheerleading Coach of the Decade' by Splitz Magazine, international celebrity Sue Sylvester!"

The audience around them applauded, but the entire Glee Club sat in shock, their mouths hanging open. At that moment, Sue turned to face everyone and took the microphone from Rod.

"Just in case any of you social misfits out there are wondering why I'm using my valuable time judging this performance, it's not because I enjoy Glee. I think it's a waste of space and air, and that its performers should be quarantined and used for medical experiments in a secure government facility. However, until that time, I am determined to make sure that those who could possibly pass for talented and not distract the other judges with your human interest fluff or oil vats of hair product do well; because I'm a winner, and am dedicated to tearing apart each and every one of you losers in order to find which group is the least so."

Sue sat back down to scattered applause as people tried to make something of her speech. The host, however, tried to pick the atmosphere back up by announcing the first act.

New Directions sat in their seats, taking in the competition and trying to ignore the judges. They were glad at least that their numbers seemed to still be their own, anyways. Rachel took Finn's hand and tried to relax.

They didn't recognize the first group of schools, except Aural Intensity, doing an amazing rendition of Olivia Newton-John's "Magic", and Josh Groban's "You Raise Me Up" (which Rachel argued was shameless brown-nosing). However, after the first break, Rod made his way to the stage again, "That was wonderful! And next, the National Champions for the last three consecutive years: Vocal Adrenaline!"

The group clapped, and Finn squeezed Rachel's hand as Jesse took the foreground. Behind him, Vocal Adrenaline began harmonizing:

(_Vocal Adrenaline_)

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see_

Jesse began to sing out, "I'm just a poor boy (_poor boy_). I need no sympathy."

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_Little high, little low_

_Any way the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me_

Rachel suddenly saw Jesse's eyes focus right on her, even though she told herself there was no way he could see her.

"To me" he intoned, dancing with a beautiful female whom he didn't seem to see at all. It looked like his eyes and body were two entirely different entities.

"Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye, everybody

I've got to go

Got to leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, oooooh (_Anyway the wind blows_)

I don't want to die

Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"

And though he dipped and twirled his partner with ease as he sang for the opposing team, and had completely betrayed her in every way, she could still feel the way he always said he felt about her. The way his song projected his very soul. Rachel was still holding Finn's hand, but again she felt the rip of being torn between her love for both of them.

Jesse continued on, the music and moves progressing in meter and difficulty, and yet he never struggled: "I see a little silhouette of a man"

"_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango_

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_

_(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro_

_Magnifico-o-o-o-o_"

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

_Let him go_

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

_Let him go_

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

Let me go _(Will not let you go)_

Let me go (_Will not let you go_)

Let me go_-o-o-o-o_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no _

(Oh Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia) _Mamma Mia, let me go_

Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, _for me, for me!_

Jesse rejoined the group amidst a complicated choreography routine, then made his way back to the front, weaving around different members of the group as he sang out to Rachel (_to the audience_, she reminded herself)

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

As Jesse finished his song, his arms dropped in defeat, his face pleading, in such a way that Rachel wondered if that was really part of the routine.

"_Ooooh, ooh yeah_

Nothing really matters

Anyone can see

Nothing really matters

Nothing really matters to me"


	27. Helena

_**Glee-wind on Chapter 26: New Directions registered and pulled last; four guest judges are introduced; Aural Intensity performs, Vocal Adrenaline performs; Jesse's performance was really intense and got to Rachel. Seriously; that's pretty much all that happened.  
**_

* * *

Of course there was a standing ovation: how could there not be? It had been a flawless performance, and New Directions, which had let out a sigh of relief at the beginning of the performance when they'd realized that the team really hadn't stolen their set list, felt nervous all over again after watching the performance.

Rachel meanwhile, couldn't get the look on Jesse's face out of her head. He was a talented actor, there had never been any doubt about that. Yet Rachel couldn't help but wonder how much of Jesse's performance had been acting.

For one of the first times in the last week, Rachel pulled her hand out of Finn's and held up a hand for him to stay as she quickly made her way out of the auditorium.

Finn watched her leave and stared down at his empty hand. _Damn it!_ Leave it to St. Jackass to still be able to hurt Rachel without even talking to her. He hadn't realized that he'd been slipping into already thinking of him and Rachel as a couple, and watching her fly out in pain just reminded him that she wasn't ready to be over Jesse yet. He hesitated about whether to follow her, but felt Ms. Banger put a hand on his shoulder as she slid out of their row and walked after the brunette. He knew what she would probably say, the same thing he and Rachel had talked about before, that as much as he wanted her, she was going to need time, and he had to respect that. Unhappily he leaned back in his seat, conceding once again to wait for Rachel to come back to him.

* * *

Rachel had run to the ladies' room. She just couldn't face him anymore, not even from the audience. She breathed deeply, trying to keep herself from crying; it would ruin all the work she'd put in to keeping her face looking fresh for their performance.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Ms. Banger walk in, treading softly. She let her head fall back down dejectedly, wishing for the millionth time that she'd never met Jesse St. James.

"It just was too hard," Rachel heard herself explain lamely. Ms. Banger, for her part, simply looked into her own reflection in the mirror, giving her student space to figure it out. "I thought it would get easier, but it still hurts."

She looked up at her teacher. "I don't understand: he hurt me; he _used_ me. A part of me wants to rip out his vocal cords," she told her. Then she sighed softly. "But the other part—the other part just wants to go up to him and have him wrap his arms around me again. Wants things to be good again."

"I know," Adrianne was well-versed about wanting things to be good again. "Things get hard, and we always want to fall back on what felt right. But, what we need to consider is—were things as good as you remember them being? Or were they still complicated, still hard, but just not the same hard as you feel now is?" Adrianne stood with her student for a moment, letting her digest the idea, then began making her way back out to the others, certain Rachel would be fine (not that she'd really had any doubts).

"Rachel," she told her pausing at the door. "Helena spent most of her life running after Demetrius. And she was so sure that she was unlovable that when both Lysander and Demetrius loved her, she thought they were mocking her. But _they_ thought they were so much in love with her that they were willing to kill each other to win her heart." Adrianne looked at her student. "In the end, only one of them _really_ loved her. You have to decide which one, if not both, is simply under a spell."

Rachel watched her teacher walk away. She made it sound so easy. In the book it had been: Lysander had never loved her, he'd simply been enchanted. Helena could never have had any doubt that he didn't truly love her. What in the world was _she_ supposed to do?

"Sometimes," she told her reflection as she gathered herself to leave, "Shakespeare has _no_ idea what he's talking about."

She left the bathroom, eyes still dry, face still fresh. She decided to walk outside for a moment and get some air before she rejoined the others.

"Rachel," a voice from behind her called softly. She knew that voice, both loved and hated it with every fiber of her being. She did not want to respond, but couldn't help but turn toward it.

Jesse St. James walked toward her hesitantly, as if afraid she would take one look at him and run screaming. Well, not a bad theory, but she wouldn't give him that kind of power.

"Jesse." Rachel's face became a mask of indifference. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt just to be this close. "Your group did very well. Congratulations."

Jesse's face didn't lose its concern. "I saw you leave after the performance; I wanted to make sure you were okay," he confessed.

So he had been able to see her, had been watching her. Rachel held her composure. "A bug flew into my face; I wanted to make sure that I still looked okay," she explained, internally cursing herself for not having a better excuse.

Jesse eyes looked into Rachel, but she refused to express anything but civility towards him. He may know she was hurting, but he wasn't going to get her to admit it.

"Look, I know this is a bad time—" he began.

"You're right," Rachel interrupted him. "It is a bad time. What: since we haven't performed yet, you're still trying to rattle me? Just in case we have something you haven't been able to break down?"

"Rache, come on," Jesse begged. "I told you; I was not spying on your team. I really wanted to be with you; I transferred to McKinley so I _could_ be with you. You saw our show; there's nothing remotely like what we did in Glee up there. Please, Rachel," he grabbed her arm, trying to will her to believe him. "Please; Rachel, I've never met anyone with your drive, your talent, your beauty. You mean everything to me."

Rachel looked down. She didn't know what to do; in the back of her mind she knew that no one, especially Finn, would forgive her if she _forgave_ Jesse, much less got back together with him. However, she thought about what Ms. Banger had said, realizing that, at that moment, it didn't matter what they thought; only what she did.

"Jesse," she asked him, taking his hand. He looked at her hopefully. "Why did you start dating me?"

"Why? Because you were interesting, and talented, and beautiful—"

"Jesse, you saw me perform—once. You knew nothing about me. Why did you start dating me?"

Jesse flushed ever so slightly, and spoke the first part of his sentence quickly, as if he could negate it by keeping it short, "Well, Shelby kind of encouraged me to go for it, but I swear—"

"And would you have really transferred to McKinley to be with me if Ms. Corcoran hadn't asked you to? Hadn't offered incentive?"

Rachel could see that Jesse wanted to argue, that he knew he didn't regret doing any of the things he'd done in his pursuit of Rachel. But she also hoped he saw where she was leading him.

"Isn't it possible Jesse," she asked him gently, "That we both got so caught up in each other's talent, and how easy it was to be together, that maybe we didn't even really consider if we were right for each other? If we really loved each other?"

Jesse didn't say anything, just stared at her hand holding his. She could tell this hurt him; that he had truly felt he cared in every way. But she also realized that if Shelby Corcoran had not interceded at every turn, she and Jesse may have never began, or even simply faded out like it seemed that they were meant to.

They stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Then Jesse took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're wrong," he whispered. "We _are_ right for each other." He pulled away and smiled at her sadly. "But maybe just not now."

Rachel smiled back at him. "Good luck with everything," she told him, and watched him walk away.

As he walked through the door, Rachel saw Finn standing there. The two boys shared a look, before Jesse whispered something to Finn that she couldn't hear and walked on. Finn approached her slowly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he told her, and she heard in his voice that he wasn't angry she'd been talking to Jesse.

Rachel smiled at him genuinely. "I will be," she told him, and took his hand. Together, they walked back inside.


	28. The Journey

**Author's Note: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEASON FINALE SPOILERS. While I don't know details, and even if I did I've strayed pretty far from the actual plot, I do know the judges and set lists for Regional's. For all Glee purists out there, you will want to skip chapters 26 and 28. I will provide my own version of Glee-wind (spoiler-free) for those chapters in 27 and 29. Thank you and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The last performance of the day, and Rachel wouldn't have had it any other way. At the end of the night, there would be no doubt the judges would remember their group. And she was ready to be remembered.

She didn't look out at the audience, didn't try to find a face looking back out at her. The only face she looked to was the one already looking at her, and as the music began, they sang as if the two of them were the only ones in the room.

(**Finn**, _Rachel_, _**both**_)

**Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind**  
_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire_  
_**They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me**_  
**And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl you stand by me**  
_**I'm forever yours faithfully**_

_Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us laugh_  
**Through space and time always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you **  
_**And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
**__I get the joy of rediscovering you__**  
**_**Oh girl you stand by me**  
_**I'm forever yours faithfully**_

_Whoa oh oh oh _

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh**__  
faithfully, I'm still yours_  
**I'm forever yours**  
_**Ever yours**_ _**faithfully**_

Will sat in the audience, squeezing Adrianne's hand. He watched Rachel smile and move into position with the rest of New Directions placed behind her. They were ready; this was where there journey had led them, and Will wouldn't have chosen any other piece to embody them.

(_New Directions_)

Finn stepped forward "She loves to laugh

She loves to sing  
She does everything"

Mercedes joined her, intoning, "She loves to move

She loves to groove  
She loves lovin' things"

Kurt belted, "Ooh all night

ALL night  
Ooh every night"

Finn sang "So hold tight

Hold tight  
Oooh baby hold tight"

"_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

Rachel stepped forward, letting loose "You make me weep and wanna die

Just when you said we'd try  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other

_"You're tearing me apart, every every day  
You're tearing me apart  
Oh what can I say  
You're tearing me apart_

"It won't be long yes, 'til you're alone  
When your lover, Oh she hasn't come home  
'Cause she's lovin', ooh she's touchin' her, she's squeezin' another

"_Any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

_"Any way you want it"_

_That's the way you need it_"

Rachel's voice pierced the chorus. "Hold on to that feelin'"

"_Any way you want it_ ("Don't stop believin'")  
_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it"_

The music changed again, and Finn began the familiar melody,"Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere"

Rachel stepped forward joining him, "Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere"

Santana stepped forward, belting out "A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume"

Puck joined her and finished, "For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on"

The team paired up, performing a salsa combos and crossovers.

"_Strangers waiting_"

Quinn stepped out "Up and down the boulevard

_Their shadows searching_  
In the night"

They fell into three lines, flying together in sync.

"_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
_

"_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'—_

Finn sang out again, "Ooh all night

ALL night  
Ooh baby hold tight"

_"Any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
_

"_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na  
_

"_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

_"Any way you want it"_

_That's the way you need it_"

Rachel's voice came out strong for the finale. "Hold on to that feelin'"

"_Any way you want it_ ("Don't stop believin'")  
_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it"_

New Directions finished with a flourish, and was bombarded with applause. Adrianne looked at Will, noting his eyes were glistening with pride. She wasn't in any position to poke fun at him: she'd been tearing up since Finn and Rachel's duet. She could tell neither of them had been more proud.


	29. Changes

_**Glee-wind on Chapter 29: New Directions performed: Rachel and Finn had a duet, and the whole group sang a medley. Will and Adrianne were proud. Wow; I don't write much in performing chapters, do I? Moving on...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Back in the lounge the team had changed into street clothes and reunited with its teachers.

"You guys were amazing!" Will exclaimed. "I am so proud of you." He looked at Adrianne, who was beaming brightly, but still crying a little and so refused to speak; so he just continued telling them how fantastic they'd done and how pleased they should be with themselves.

Adrianne had finally put herself back together—it really had been a long time since she'd been a part of any sort of competition: she had forgotten how emotional it could get. She felt a squeeze in her hand and looked over to find Rachel had taken it and was beaming at her. Adrianne grinned back, taking a breath.

"You did _so_ well," she told her. "All of you. It was inspiring."

"That was kind of the point," Rachel shared another smile with her teacher. Just then Brittany wandered over to the group, looking confused.

"You okay, Brittany?" Will asked.

"Quinn wanted me to find Ms. Banger," Brittany said slowly, like she was still working things out. _Not surprising_, thought Adrianne as she stepped forward.

"Is she okay?" she asked the blonde.

"We were in the bathroom, and she sounded worried. She said to find you and tell you she broke her water bottle, even though I told her we could get her another…" Brittany looked up at her, expecting the message to mean something.

Adrianne looked at her, trying to piece together the message. "She broke her—you mean _her water broke_?" Adrianne cried, causing everyone's eyes to go wide.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes yelled.

"Should we get towels?" Puck was ready to sprint off.

"Guys!" Adrianne shouted. "Calm down." She looked at Will, who was apparently giving her the go-ahead for handling the situation. Great; like she knew anything about babies.

"Okay," She took a moment, then looked up. "Mercedes, Santana, Brittany: go to the bathroom and help Quinn to the parking lot," she instructed. "She should be able to walk, but she might be in pain, so take it as slow as she needs to." The girls tore off to the bathroom.

"Rachel," she turned to the brunette still standing next to her. "Go tell whoever's running this shindig that we have an emergency—don't forget to start with everything's under control!" she called as Rachel started off toward the registration table.

"Come on," she told Will, and they began walking outside toward the parking lot, the rest of the Glee kids trailing after them. They soon came upon an ambulance, with two EMT's sitting on the steps beside it.

"Thank God for school-sponsored events," Adrianne smiled, then spoke to the man who'd just stood in front of her. "We have a pregnant girl on our team coming down who's water just broke."

Right on cue, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany made their way down the stairs, supporting Quinn in the center as she walked awkwardly, holding her stomach. Her face was clenched, and she looked like she was trying not to scream.

The EMT's sprung into action. One helped her into the back of the van and began asking her questions. The other turned to the team.

"We can only fit one in here: who's coming?"

Puck started forward, but Will held him back. "Sorry Puck," he said sincerely. "It has to be one of us; we are responsible for you." He looked at Adrianne.

Not that Adrianne didn't love Quinn, and didn't want to be supportive of her in every way, but she really didn't want to be the one with her in the delivery room if it came down to that. "You go," she told him. "We'll be okay."

Will gave his kids one last look, then piled into the back of the ambulance, grabbing Quinn's hand and reassuring her. The EMT slammed the door, jumped into the front seat, and they sped away.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes, and Adrianne had made zero headway in convincing the team to go back inside.

"It's _my_ kid!" Puck exclaimed for the umpteenth time. "I should be there for her."

Adrianne sighed and explained yet again. "Puck, if we split up, an adult has to be in both groups. Therefore, one of us had stay with her—and since only one person was allowed in the van, that equals just Mr. Schue. Besides," she argued, "Her water broke—she probably has hours before they'll even wheel her off to the delivery room. You'll still be able to make it to the painful, disgusting part."

She could see her argument was falling on deaf ears, so she tried again. "You guys," she assured them, "she has enough time between now and when the baby's born that if she wasn't in _pain_, she could have stayed here, seen the judge's present the trophies, go home, and slept a couple hours before that kid pops out." She tried to make eye contact with all of them.

"But she's our teammate," Mercedes argued. "Even if all she's doing is hanging out in a room, we should be there to support her."

"And the competition?" Adrianne asked them. "When they call out our name, we're just going to not be there?"

"Maybe someone could stay behind…" Artie suggested.

"Like who?" Tina asked aloud. Despite the situation, Adrianne was really proud of the group when they faltered: although no one wanted to stay behind, apparently no one was willing to throw another member under the bus either.

Adrianne sighed. "Regardless—" she began, holding up a hand before Puck could say anything. "No; guys, we can't." She began twirling her hair, tied up in a ponytail as usual. "As much as I want to let you go, we need someone to be here to represent the group. And you guys have to stay with a faculty advisor, remember? Someone wearing the official jacket?" She smiled gently as she pulled on the aforementioned apparel for emphasis.

The team's faces fell in disappointment. Except for Rachel's; because if there was something she was learning about Ms. Banger, it was that there was always a loophole to the rules. She looked at her teacher, and as their eyes met, Rachel smiled deviously.

* * *

"Come on you guys—let's go!" the brunette in charge shouted to the Glee students, herding them up onto the bus. She signaled for the driver to lower Artie's ramp, and waited for him to board before stepping on herself.

"Aren't you guys a little early?" the driver asked, fumbling around, apparently looking for his glasses again. "Thought judging wasn't happening until later."

"One of our students has gone into labor," the woman explained urgently, fidgeting with the buttons on her jacket. "The other teacher has gone on ahead with her: we'd like to follow."

"Yes, ma'am," he told her. "You are the one with the 'official' jacket, after all." They both smiled at their joke. "Which hospital?" he asked.

"St. Rita's" she told him, taking a seat two rows back and trying not to tug at her hair. It felt awkward to be pulled into a ponytail, hanging loosely and tight at the same time. She breathed a sigh of relief as the bus began pulling out of its space and toward the exit.

Meanwhile, twenty feet away, Adrianne Banger stood, waving at everyone but Will and Quinn as they boarded the bus and took off down the road. They all noticed that she looked significantly different—though still stunning—as she stood in just her white blouse and black slacks, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. _She_ felt different: younger, maybe less professional. She also felt a little guilty that she was somewhat distorting her role as a faculty advisor, but knew that if anyone could be responsible for a bus full of kids between here and a hospital, it was that crazy, somewhat overbearing co-captain wearing her jacket and hair tie.

She watched them until the bus disappeared down the street, then pulled open her phone to call Emma.


	30. Mom

Adrianne sat back down in her now empty row as she waited for her friend to appear and the judges to finish their deliberating (which wouldn't officially happen for at least two more hours; another reason she had let her team go). She tried to watch her fidgeting, but she sucked at waiting quietly. She sighed in relief as a body took the seat next to her five minutes later.

"Thank God," she smiled, tucking her phone in her purse and turning to face the woman next to her. "How did you-?"

Adrianne cut herself off. The woman who'd taken the seat next to her was not Emma, as she'd hoped, but Shelby Corcoran. She stared in shock at the woman with seemingly balls of brass to think she was welcome in any way next to her.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment. Adrianne had promised her team that she would control herself, so she decided ignoring the intruder was the best option until Emma arrived. Apparently that suited the other coach fine, for both sat in silence for quite some time.

Finally, Shelby spoke up. "Your group bolted out of here pretty fast."

"Team emergency," Adrianne replied curtly. Was this woman _really_ trying to make small talk?

"The pregnant one went into labor?"

"Why?" Adrianne seethed. "You want to pretend to be a mom to _her_ too?"

"To the blonde? Of course not." Shelby exhaled. "But to _her_, I _am_ her mom—"

"No," Adrianne snapped ruthlessly. She didn't want to go into this, but apparently that's where they were headed. "You gave birth to her; you donated DNA. That makes you partially responsible for her existence,_ maybe _a mother, but in no way does that make you her mom. You signed away all rights to her, and what little participation you _have_ had in her life, your selfishness and manipulative nature succeeded in all but crushing her and everything she cared about."

The two were silent again. "I was just trying to do what was best for her; trying to _give_ her the best," she maintained.

"By sending a tool to betray her and her team? How is _that_ best for her?" Adrianne criticized.

"Jesse's interest was genuine," the coach insisted. "And he's much better for her than that slow-witted, half-talented lead she's been working with. I simply encouraged and capitalized on the benefits of such a relationship." She paused. "I wanted to know her."

"And talking to her dads about that option would never have worked," Adrianne's voice was dripping with sarcasm and disdain.

Shelby snorted. "I've tried; they don't want me to have any part of her."

"Really?" Adrianne replied in mock surprise. "How strange—I can't imagine why any parent _wouldn't_ want a Lady Macbeth stereotype to help raise their daughter?"

They were both silent again, and the measure really made Adrianne restless. She shifted uncomfortably, guessing that the woman next to her hadn't spoken about this to anyone, and she was just the unfortunate idiot who'd managed to figure out the puzzle.

Adrianne sighed. "So how long have you been stalking her?" she asked, trying to maintain a neutral tone despite her choice in words.

"I used the money from her fathers to pay for college, and lost track of them afterwards. I saw her at Sectional's—the name, the talent, the drive—and put two and two together," she explained. "After my unfortunate conversation with the Berry's, I found out about Jesse's interest. He'd seen her perform and she'd caught his eye, but since he was a senior and headed to California next year he saw no reason to pursue her. I, alternatively, saw the potential in such a match and struck a deal with him if he'd do everything he could to make it work. Rachel needs someone that can challenge her, push her to really live up to her potential."

"Yeah, he was really something for her," Adrianne found herself agreeing. "Too bad you couldn't just do your good deed and leave well enough alone. You had to manipulate everyone so you could get around legalities."

"Would you have just ignored the opportunity?" Shelby looked at her incredulously. "To have the opportunity to know someone so talented, so…_special_, and just let it go because of a choice you made sixteen years ago?"

Adrianne looked back at the woman and considered the question. She wasn't a mom; she was a teacher. The kids she saw were hers for a maximum of four years, and then most she'd never see again. And they'd always be the same age—no real growth from babe to child to preteen to teen to adult. Just one phase, over and over and over again. How could she possibly know what lengths she'd go to in order to know a child she'd given up?

After a pause, however, Adrianne had decided on a response. "I don't know," she told the woman honestly. "Knowing how things would end, I can easily say I would hope I would stay away and spare everyone involved the heartbreak. At the time though…" She paused, then looked disparagingly at the coach again. "I would hope I'd know my own character enough to never be that selfish and cruel to someone I claimed to care about."

Adrianne stood and glared down at the woman still seated beside her. "If you'd had a maternal bone in your body, you would've done the right thing and stayed away." And with that, she turned and swept down the aisle, out the doors to go stand in the lounge and wait for her friend.


	31. Judging

**Authors Note: Spoiler alert! I know, as if you haven't had enough (poor purists), I once again felt the need to discuss the judges. I have no idea how it turns out, but in case you want everything about Regional's to be a surprise, don't read the flashback!**

**

* * *

**

It was after eight when a flushed brunette jumped out of her friend's car and flew towards the pregnancy wing. She didn't slow down (causing a few almost-collisions) until she reached the waiting room, where Will Schuester sat waiting for her.

She slowed, smiling and trying to breathe normally, when he looked up and began to walk towards her, placing a hand on one of her hunched shoulders.

"Longest…judging…presentation…ever," she panted, smiling up at him. They said nothing for another minute while her heart rate finally returned to a normal pace and she stood and faced him. "So, what'd I miss?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked curiously, an amused air in his voice. "Three hours ago, ten students and a female in the 'official faculty adviser jacket' arrived." He looked at her pointedly. "By school standards, that means you've been here for hours with the kids."

She smiled sheepishly, but still asserted, "What would you have done? They were right: the team is more important than the competition." She waited for a lecture, but he just nodded in understanding and began leading her down another hallway.

As they walked, he explained that, shortly after their arrival, the doctor had suggested inducing labor if Quinn did not begin on her own soon, due to an earlier diagnosis of Pregnancy Induced Hypertension, which, while serious, was fully manageable. They had decided to wait a few more hours (which Will informed her should be up any minute now), her teammates having barely left her side since, and Puck not at all.

It was then they reached the door, and Adrianne walked in to see her entire team surrounding Quinn in her hospital bed, looking flushed and exhausted and nervous. Adrianne's smile stayed on her face, but internally she cringed, reminding herself why she loved her birth control.

They all looked up at her and smiled. "How goes it, Ms. B?" Mercedes asked, flashing a grin.

Adrianne returned it. "Just waiting for someone to admit I was right and that they'd wished they'd stayed behind." They all laughed, but she knew not one of them would have chosen it—not even Finn and Rachel, both standing close and yet apart from the group. Though Finn had been hurt badly by his ex's deception, he'd never abandon her now, and Rachel was as loyal as they come in regards to team and Finn.

Adrianne approached the bed and took Quinn's hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked, not trusting doctor's jargon.

Quinn smiled. "Not like I could go through Regional's again at the moment, but alright I guess," she answered. She groaned and wriggled to sit up. "I just want her _out_, you know?" Adrianne chuckled, and the others joined her.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rachel said, stepping forward. "I can't stand it anymore. How'd we do?"

Adrianne smiled at the girl. She had a feeling that Rachel would be the first to put Quinn on the backburner for a moment, but she'd lasted much longer than expected.

The teacher walked toward the door, looking out. After a moment, she smiled and looked back at the expectant faces of her team. "We tied," she told them, and before they could ask what place they were sharing, Emma walked in proudly holding a second-place trophy.

The team looked a little disappointed for all of a moment, but then excitement took over. They'd done it—they'd placed in Regional's. Cheers erupted and everybody was hugging everybody. Will walked up to Emma and she smiled shyly, handing him the trophy. He touched her hand and met her eyes smiling, then turned back to his team.

When the celebration had died down a little, Mercedes asked, "So, okay, I get Vocal Adrenaline winning—but who'd we tie with?"

"Yeah," Puck seconded. "I thought we totally stood out on our own."

"Well, guys," Adrianne said, an even bigger smile spreading on her face—because she truly loved Karma. "Actually—"

_In the judges' room, four people were gathered around a table, dinner sitting in front of them._

_ "Is this actually fresh? It looks like it was made longer than in the last two hours," Josh Groban complained, looking down at his dish._

_ "These veggies don't look organic—can we speak to the chef?" Olivia Newton-John asked. "Ever since my benefit for the Red-cockaded Woodpecker, I've vowed to only eat organic along with my normal vegan, non-modified, animal-safe diet."_

_ Rod, completely unfazed by the mishmash set in front of him, shoveled a forkful into his mouth. "So," he said, as he chewed. "What did we think?"_

_ Sue didn't even bother to look at what was set in front of her. "Show choir is the most worthless school activity, and should be outlawed, with it's participants rounded up and sent to internment camps."_

_ Rod choked, and swallowed. "I meant about who should win."_

_ "I can't believe there was only one group that performed my music," Olivia complained. "I've been a celebrity topper for years, and 'Magic' by a bunch of deaf kids is the only acknowledgement I get?"_

_ "You?" Josh retorted. "I've had all four of my albums go platinum—countless masterpieces. Instead I have to have my nerves grated with Cher and Bette and Queen."_

_ "And that last group that performed," Sue chimed in. "Seriously—Journey? As if we couldn't see right through the shameless cliché of that choice like a piece of paper after being rubbed in the grease-soaked hair of their director."_

_ "Well, technically, I thought many of the groups did well, but the Carmel and McKinley kids especially—" Rod started, shoveling another mouthful of muck into his mouth._

_ "Are you kidding me? Every step those McKinley kids took was out of sync with that kid with the glasses." Sue countered._

_ "The one in the wheelchair?" Rod raised his eyebrows in confusion._

_ "No excuse—if he's going to be onstage, he should look like everyone else," Sue retorted._

_ "Could we please get back to the point?" Olivia asked. "I'd still like to know why even after my old hit went viral and was revamped, not a single team at a Regional competition felt it was worth using?" she threw her hands up. "Why am I even here? I could be at a charity for underprivileged Sea Lions."_

_ "I just don't think I can properly judge a team that doesn't push its vocal potential with music that is as multifaceted as 'You're Still You,' or 'To Where You Are'," Josh told the others, leaning back in his chair._

_ "And the prego," Sue continued as if no one had spoken. "Obviously bait for sympathy points, trying to compensate for their lack of originality and talent."_

_ "Oh, no doubt they had talent," Josh said offhand. "Did you hear the chemistry in their ballad? Put those two in 'Awake' and they'd have swept the contest."_

_ "Either them or that Carmel group in 'Let Me Be There'; that would have been an amazing show," Olivia insisted. "Queen is so overdone."_

_ They both nodded, and Sue continued, unhappy with the direction the conversation had taken. "Yech," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "All that sappy 'looking into each other's eyes, pouring out your soul' crap—it nauseates me. I hated it."_

_ "You know," Rod threw in, "Carmel had an amazing performance, but that lead just looked dynamic, like he really believed what he was singing."_

_ "It would have been more effective it had been to his female counterpart instead of the audience—" Josh added._

_ "—And something more profound like 'I Honestly Love You'," Olivia included._

_ "I hated his hair," Sue contributed. "It reminded me of one McKinley coach that has enough grease in his car to fix a car. And those costumes—since when were suspenders ever cool? They looked like that Urkel kid from that black family show."_

_ "The McKinley group actually looked really sharp," Olivia praised. "It matched their sound nicely."_

_ "Black: it matched my mood after listening to the most painful rendition of 'Faithfully' to date," Sue interjected. "And I've been to drunken karaoke night at the redneck bar on Highway 309."_

_ The other three judges just stared at her._


	32. Surprise

"So, thanks to two overly egotistical judges, _Aural Intensity_ is moving on to Nationals," Adrianne was beaming at her group, "And thanks to democracy winning out over Sue Sylvester, _we_ tied with Vocal Adrenaline for second." She laughed at the awed faces of her group then grinned even wider at Will. "Shelby was so desolate at the judging that after an hour of argument, she didn't even fight for first dibs on the trophy. She called it a testimony to failure." She and Will began laughing.

They were still celebrating their win when a doctor and nurse combo popped in.

"Quinn," he said somberly, causing the atmosphere to quiet immediately. "Since you still have not gone into labor, and we are concerned about you and your child's well-being, we'd like to induce."

Quinn was scared, Adrianne had no doubt, but the ex-Cheerio had spent the equivalent of a lifetime masking her fear. So instead, she set her jaw and nodded at the doctor, and it was Puck and the rest of Glee looking afraid.

"You the father?" the nurse asked Puck, who nodded. "Are you going in with her?" Quick look to Quinn, then another nod. "Then we're going to need to get you scrubbed up. The rest of you," She turned to the large group gathered in the tiny room, "are going to need to stay in the waiting area." She shooed them all out, and they shuffled into the room and various seats.

They remained there for hours, conversing amongst themselves between their worry for Quinn, their excitement about Regional's, even the tedium of school, before lapsing into quiet. _Of course they did_, thought Adrianne. She'd told them that labor was long and would take forever—lucky Will's teacher instincts had kicked in when they'd arrived and the entire team's family had showed up to technically sign them out (Mr. Hummel and The Berry's had even brought their kids their cars so they could get themselves home); Rachel had also dismissed the blind bus driver after they'd arrived, informing him they'd find their own rides home. She was glad everyone had been thinking about all of this, because her practicality really only reached so far.

_Thank God it's the weekend_, she thought to herself as she looked around—it was one in the morning, so most of the club was asleep: Tina and Artie huddled together at the end of the row; Santana leaning on Brittany's shoulder; Rachel snuggled against Finn's chest with his hand draped across her; Matt and Mike side by side, leaning against each other as their heads fell back in the chairs and they snored softly; and Mercedes and Kurt, the only ones apparently smart enough to maneuver a short table as a footrest so they were slightly comfortable. She looked around and noticed the adults—Mrs. Puckerman, Emma, and Will—were elsewhere, likely awake, but hoped something good and full of forgiveness was happening with the latter two wherever they were.

She looked down in her lap and realized she hadn't really let go of her Moondog all night. She really did like the Cavaliers, and it was sweet Ken had thought of it. She wished she could make things alright with him again, but if Glee was the reason he wouldn't be friends with her, she wasn't sure she knew how.

Her phone buzzed in her purse. She opened it to see a new e-mail reading: _How are things going? –K_.

She felt awful about not talking to him for so long—what had it been? Weeks now? She hit _reply_, opened up the keypad and typed: _in the hospital—one of my students is having a baby_.

She looked at the message as she pushed _send_. She'd told him she was a teacher, but noticed it probably sounded weird that she'd be helping one of her students while she was having the baby. However, it was a long story, and she figured they'd talk about it some other time. He was good about not prying.

Another buzz. Adrianne's heart all but stopped as she read: _Is Quinn alright?_

Adrianne eyes went wide and she looked around fearfully. She'd never used anyone's name—how did he know which kid was having a kid? For a minute her mind went straight to stories of online relationships ending in horrible axe-murders by circus freaks.

However, no one jumped out at her, and after a few minutes the phone was still silent. Adrianne began to relax. She'd slumped back into her chair and was barely awake when Emma and Will returned. They weren't touching, or even walking terribly close, Adrianne noticed glumly, but they were both carrying coffee, so that at least implied they could handle being in proximity of each other.

"Adrianne?" Emma whispered as she approached her friend. "There's someone outside who wants to speak to you."

Adrianne kept her face from showing the panic that crept into her. Emma would never allow her to be heinously axe-murdered, so the guy must seem normal and non-weapon wielding. Emma also didn't elaborate on anything, making Adrianne a little more than curious about who was outside. However, as she walked toward the door, reaching inside the counselor's purse and pulling out her pepper-spray on the way out, she found her exit to be blocked by one Sue Sylvester.

"Sue," Adrianne exclaimed in surprise. She looked back at Emma, but her friend shook her head to discount the implication that Sue was the person waiting for her.

"Schuester; B," Sue nodded at the two directors as they came to face her. "Q popping out the little bastard?"

"What do you want Sue?" Will asked curtly. Adrianne could see he was in no mood for Sue's antics.

"I just came to give my congratulations to your team of freaks," Sue replied. "I have to give you your due to surviving this year."

Adrianne and Will were silent, both positive that something more was coming; and they weren't disappointed.

"Which means you get to taste the sweet sip of victory before I come back next year and crush you and your little team into dust."

"Sue; let it go," Will told her. "We placed; that was the condition. Glee is here to stay."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sue told him. "I will not rest until you and your French-fried hairdo is curled in a fetal position in the corner, crying and begging for sweet death."

"Sue?" Adrianne finally announced in her impatience. "I know you think you're tough; that you're hard. You know what's hard? Standing here, talking to you, pretending to be intimidated, while a possible psycho is waiting outside to talk to me and one of my students is about to yank the equivalent of a awkward basketball out of her with a bunch of fluids I don't want to even _think_ about. _That's_ hard. And while I usually get a kick out of standing her watching your mind tick, I just don't have time." She exhaled and stood square to the Cheerio coach.

Sue just stared at her for a moment. "You know what Banger? If you weren't with this band of rejects, I think I'd like you." She turned to Will. "Schuester: you still disgust me." And with one last look, she exited the room, leaving Adrianne and Will a moment to look at each other in surprise before the younger also excused herself from the room.


	33. Pairs and Repairs

After Adrianne had left, Will turned to Emma. They'd been talking about the club all night, keeping the conversation safe, but he wanted to talk to her, had to talk to her about them.

"Emma," he began, and she tensed as she detected the change in his voice. "I know I messed up. I know I hurt you, and maybe don't even deserve to be forgiven." Emma wasn't arguing, didn't even look like she wanted to—bad sign. However, he had to keep going. "I guess I just need to know if you think you ever _could_—forgive me," he reached for her hand, but changed his mind halfway, and just let it drop awkwardly.

He could hardly bear to look at her, but knew he had to. Her face was in that all too familiar expression of being completely overwhelmed. He used to love that face, how he could make it cause her eyes to light up and a grin putting Adrianne's best to shame to sweep her face. Yet now, the face came over her because of the horrible things he'd done to her, the pain he caused. The overwhelming emotions that touched her beautiful features were things he'd go through hell to change or atone for.

"It's been hell without you Emma," he told her. "You've been my best friend since I met you, and I just need to know if I—if _we're_ a lost cause." He finished.

Emma stared at him. He was being so unfair, coming in here and making pretty speeches and looking amazing and smelling wonderful. As if it wasn't hard enough staying away, holding on to what little dignity she had. This was why she'd told Adrianne she couldn't come, why she'd avoided him at school every day. Being this close to him, she was torn by what she wanted and what had happened. She wished she were Adrianne, as she had many times growing up. She had her own share of flaws, no doubt (124 at last count), but that girl was always sure of her decision, and seemed to always know the right choice for herself. Emma would have given anything for that kind of confidence at this moment.

"Will," she said hesitantly. "I do forgive you—I told you that weeks ago. And I want us to be able to be friends again. I want to say it's all okay and be close to you again, but I'm not sure if or when that's going to happen. I still have my own issues I'm working through, and you're still getting a divorce, and now I need to work through the feelings that I have about all of this. I just…I need you to give me time."

Will just nodded, not satisfied, but resigned to her answer. The knowledge that she wasn't giving up on him was something, and he tried to take comfort in that, despite the time he'd need to give her for it. Just then, Mrs. Puckerman walked back into the room with her own coffee, and together the three of them leaned back in their chairs and watched the students sleep.

Adrianne slowly made her way into the parking lot, plush NBA novelty item in one hand and pepper spray in the other. She was surprised, however, that when she reached the doors, Ken was the one standing outside waiting for her.

Something in her subconscious was nudging at her, but she wanted to focus, so she shoved it aside. She pocketed the pepper spray and approached him, a small smile on her face. He looked different than at school—dark pants and an Ohio State polo. It looked nice on him: simple, classic.

"I heard you'd be here," he explained to the curious look on her face. "Pregnant teen going into labor at a Show Choir competition makes quite the gossip." He met her eyes. "Is Quinn alright?"

When he said it like that, that simply constructed sentence, she realized what her subconscious had been trying to tell her. Her mouth dropped open a little, and she finally understood.

He looked concerned, for Quinn she guessed, since she hadn't said anything. However, for once her students, her club, was going to wait; because this was more important.

"I need to tell you something," she began hesitantly. He stiffened, but gave a sharp nod, and she took a deep breath—it was now or never. "My two constant loves in life have always been dance and basketball," she began simply. His face never changed, so she kept going. "I love watching coaches lose their cool—I blog on a website called "Crazed_Fan" under the screen name _throwachair26_. About a year ago I met a guy screen named _Coachman51_, and we became fast friends. To keep things personal but safe, I gave him my name as Addy, and he gave his as K." She paused and looked at him, but he was still stoic. She was starting to feel stupid but figured that there was one last thing to say, and then he could qualify her as completely nuts. "He is the most amazing guy I've met, and even though I've been dying to meet him, I stupidly blew him off the last couple weeks because of all the drama going on around me." She let her head drop, simply because she was out of things to say, and apparently she'd said them to someone that didn't care.

Her heart sped a little as she heard him shuffle towards her. When he roughly placed his hand onto her shoulder (the one holding the dog), she lifted her head to look at him. He seemed uncomfortable speaking to her, and she noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I know I'm probably not exactly what you expected," Ken told her reluctantly, and by the tone and speed she wondered how many variations of this speech he'd given. "But I am tenured, I own my own house, and I will always be willing to talk about Bobby Knight."

Adrianne didn't say anything, just trying to process the last minute. She felt awful, like she could hear the cogs in his head and what he seemed to see when he looked at her: what other people would say, what her first marriage was like (financially at least), what he seemed to think she expected as an attractive twenty-something. And she hated that.

Adrianne huffed in irritation at the assumptions that he seemed to have made about her expectations. It was like he couldn't even see that the adorable little dog in her hand meant so much more to her than the stupid 2-carat engagement ring Evan had given her ever had. That she had stopped caring about what people said about her ever since she'd hit puberty and the nickname "Bang Her" had begun to stick. That, despite the image he seemed to carry of himself, she was and had been in love with him for the past year and change.

She wanted him to know all of this, but the words to explain it seemed insufficient. So Adrianne Banger decided to instead fall back on a maneuver she'd found effective when she was in fifth grade.

She met Ken's eyes and smiled gently into them, placing her hand on his shoulder—and stomping on the instep of his foot with all of the energy she could muster at one thirty in the morning. Just before he could cry out, she threw herself forward, her lips locking with his and kissing him passionately.


	34. Beth

She felt his emotions changing as he kissed her back: pain (well, she'd expected that one); then shock at her action; and finally settling into a sort of awkward contentment that reminded her of when they walked together in the halls at school the past months. She decided she liked the feeling from him: it was a sweet, seldom-seen side of Ken Tanaka that seemed to be reserved for her only. She smiled, and was glad to see his reluctant smile returned as they pulled away.

He opened his mouth to tell her something, but just then Rachel Berry came charging out the door into the lights of the lot. "Ms. Banger! Ms. Banger! She's here—the baby's—" she stopped short as she realized she'd interrupted something.

Adrianne looked back at Ken, into his hurt and worried eyes. She took his hands and kept her voice soft as she explained, "You are _so_ important to me, I promise." She looked back at Rachel for a moment, then back to him again. "But so are they. _Please_; I don't want to choose between you."

Adrianne let her head fall, unable to watch his expression as he processed what she'd told him. She knew this story. She knew exactly what had happened when he'd called an extra football practice during Glee rehearsal; what had happened when he'd scheduled his and Emma's wedding during Sectional's. She felt that she was once again acting as a letdown in his life, but she loved this group, and wasn't sure what she would do if asked to give it up—the very thought pained her.

He squeezed her hands and she looked back up at him. She still saw the pain, but she also saw not resignation (as she'd feared), but understanding. He brushed her long hair—still hanging loosely around her shoulders and down her back—out of face and nodded brusquely. "We'll talk Monday," he assured her, and began backing away.

Adrianne wanted to call out to him, to have him come in with them, but he'd already made it to his truck and settled in. She realized that even agreeing to this was a big step for him, and so she watched the truck disappear from sight.

Rachel approached her hesitantly, taking her hand. "Ms. Banger?" she asked, trying to regain the teacher's attention. The teacher looked at the girl and together they turned and whirled back toward the maternity ward.

When Adrianne reappeared, everyone was awake and practically dancing in excitement. They were all hugging and congratulating each other and a happy but exhausted Puck, and they had graciously waited for their co-coach to join them before making their way to the nursery. When they reached the glass partition, they looked on the other side at the tiny baby wriggling in her pink blanket.

An awed hush overtook all of them as they gaped at her. Adrianne could see everyone looking to pick apart the features: Puck's eyes, Quinn's nose, his and hers, back and forth.

"Oh, Puck," Tina breathed after a moment, as if afraid to break the silence. "She's beautiful."

"She's blonde," Santana smirked, and Adrianne saw Kurt slide a ten into the Latina's open hand.

"She's Beth," Puck whispered, all badass and bravado lost in the exhilaration-exhaustion combo. "And she's perfect."

They all stood and huddled around the glass for a while longer, never commenting in more than one or two sentences at a time, before Emma and Will began suggesting everyone go home and get some sleep. Quinn was already out, and was going to stay in the hospital for at least another day for monitoring of her and the baby; so they wouldn't be able to talk to her until the morning (or closer to afternoon) anyways. After a quick discussion, it was settled that Emma, Mrs. Puckerman, Kurt, and Rachel would take everyone home, and Adrianne would stay with Quinn.

After about twenty minutes of more hugging and saying goodbye, New Directions finally left, sans one member and one co-coach. Adrianne made her way back into Quinn's room, where the blonde was fast asleep, looking exhausted and yet glowing. She pulled up a chair and settled into as comfortable position as possible, and drifted off.


	35. The Next Somewhere

Quinn opened her eyes about eight hours later. Adrianne could tell she was exhausted—hell, even Adrianne was exhausted, and all she'd done was stayed up; she hadn't performed _or_ given birth.

"Morning," she greeted the blonde, who seemed to take a moment to regain her bearings. "I actually thought you'd sleep longer."

Quinn sat up. "I'm still pretty tired," she admitted, but looked around. "Did everyone go home? How's Beth? Is she okay?" she began streamlining.

"Wow, okay," Adrianne put a hand up to slow the girl's thoughts. "How about breakfast, and then we'll get you a doctor who can answer all privileged questions." Quinn's stomach rumbled at that moment, so Adrianne won the argument pretty easily.

Adrianne knew that Quinn had been staying with Puck's family ever since _Baby-gate,_ as the Glee kids called the debacle, so she made sure that the meal was far from kosher. She watched Quinn scarf the bacon that she apparently had been denied the last months, and when a nurse came in, asked if they could get a doctor to update the girl on her and her baby's condition.

The nurse smiled and nodded, whisking out the door. Adrianne figured that since she was neither a parent nor particularly close to Quinn, the girl would probably want some time by herself with the doctor, so she made her way into the waiting room to update the club on her status.

Just as she reached the door, Quinn called out, "Ms. Banger?" Adrianne turned with a gentle smile at the girl. "I know it's kind of too late now, but…I guess I'm just not really sure if I can do this." She gestured around her and looked up at her teacher with wide eyes.

Adrianne walked back to the bed and took her hand, telling her. "Quinn; I've only known you a few months, but I honestly don't think anyone in this world is more capable of doing this. You've got the hallmark of everything brilliant, and I know that you will let nothing want for you or her." Quinn smiled, and they shared a brief moment- which Adrianne could tell was over as the new mom awkwardly shifted her focus out the window, and so she left.

As she walked into the waiting area, she almost ran into Puck as he raced toward her room.

"Is she awake?" he asked, only stopping for an affirming nod before continuing down the hall.

Adrianne sat down and saw Mrs. Puckerman walking in a minute after her son. The two women nodded in greeting, and after she passed, Adrianne turned back to her phone to update the rest of the team.

By noon, Quinn's room was once again crowded with Glee clubbers. It was also decorated in various balloons, flowers, stuffed animals, and even a singing card that sat next to their second place trophy. Beth was nestled in her mother's arms, and everyone was cooing over the tiny thing.

"They said she's smaller than average," Quinn was explaining, though never looking away from the little girl she held. "But not enough to be worried about, and completely healthy."

"And you? What about that pregnancy hypertensive thing?" Finn asked, to which Rachel whispered, "Pregnancy Induced Hypertension." Adrianne could tell by her knowing look that she'd Googled it before she'd gone to bed, but was allowing Quinn to clarify to the group.

"That just meant my blood pressure went up during the pregnancy," Quinn told them. "I'm fine now; they're even releasing me by the end of the day. I'll have to take some time off school to take care of her, but I'll be fine."

Rachel watched Beth nestle closer to Quinn, and felt a familiar pang that she never spoke of: not to Ms. Banger, or to Finn, or even to her dads. As the rest of the team surrounded the new family, Rachel looked out the window and wondered about her own first moments, and the woman who had held her like that…

Will and Adrianne stood aside from everyone, close to the door. Adrianne realized another thing she hated about hospitals—they made you think far too much: about life, death, family, etc. She tried to ignore the thoughts that came to mind about her own mother, but couldn't help but feel a cliché wrench in her chest as she watched the scene before her compared to the memories she tried to repress.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow," Adrianne began, stepping into the stage light of her mind.

"Way up high

There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby."

Rachel, having her own mental production, joined her and took the lead.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow,

Skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."

Quinn, surrounded by the club, gazed down at the beautiful little girl in her arms. Serene on the outside, wracked with nerves about this huge step she was taking, she intoned, "Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me."

Rachel took a step forward, harmonizing with her.

"Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me"

Leaving her mind's eye for a moment as she looked to the group in the tiny hospital room, Adrianne smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly."

Rachel, eyes never leaving the blonde with her daughter, continued, "Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I?"

On the stage, Adrianne, Rachel, and Quinn stood, together and yet separate in their spotlight, harmonizing as they finished the song.

"If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow

Why oh why can't I?"

_**END of SEASON 1**_

* * *

**Author's Note: for any of those that enjoyed the story enough to ask "what about Rachel finding out about Shelby?" or "Since when does Adrianne have mom-issues?" or anything about the Will/Emma, Rachel/Finn, Adrianne/Ken relationships, I'm already working on a sequel (which will take time due to my lack of knowledge about next season) that will stray even further from the actual show and deal with everything in its own way. Meanwhile, thank you so much for caring enough about my story to A) read it, and B) comment. It's been a blast.**


End file.
